Full Moon
by Caro Ji
Summary: La sangre de él era fría y del joven muchacho caliente. Ambos compartiendo una misma apariencia, solo por decir que él parecía ser humano, y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Él era un ser de la noche para todos e incluso para ese castaño que lo tenia imprimado y sin embargo ahí estaba, a su lado listo para llevarlo con él cuando acabara su transformación. AU Riren
1. Capítulo 1

Las velas rojas que alumbraban la austera habitación dejaban ver a un joven tendido en la cama, mientras este mostraba señales de estar sufriendo de horrible forma ataques de epilepsia aunque no fuera así, solo era el pago por querer ser como él; justo como el hombre que se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sillón rojo de la habitación mirando por la gran ventana hacia las afueras.

Para el joven todo pasaba lenta y dolorosamente, quería que todo parara pero eso no iba a ser posible, el mayor se lo había advertido pero aun así quería seguir con ello. Eso era lo que más deseaba.

Entonces el otro hombre volteo a ver al muchacho agonizante, después de estar viendo hacia fuera prestando extrema atención a la nieve que caía lentamente y se acumulaba delicada, dejando una fina capa blanca sobro todo a su paso, se acercó despacio.

Camino como si el tiempo fuera eterno y nunca fuera a acabar, se sentó de cuclillas frente a la cama y vio la cara del castaño, esta se encontraba cubierta por finas gotas de sudor, similares al roció de la mañana en el pasto, y luego miro fijamente a los ojos del chico.

Esos malditos ojos aguamarina que lo había convencido de hacer eso, era la segunda vez que lo hacía y la primera vez el chico que también lo había intentado, murió por no soportar el veneno que el magnífico hombre le había inyectado.

Pero aun con todo eso en la cabeza del mayor de ojos azul eléctrico, su rostro no reflejaba inquietud alguna tal vez era por que esperaba el mismo resultado pero algo le decía que este muchacho, de ojos aguamarina, piel canela, aroma a chocolate amargo envuelto en un delicado toque de vainilla y de nombre Eren Jaeger, era definitivamente otra cosa.

Para ese momento Eren había caído en los brazos de Morfeo debido a los efectos dolorosos de la transformación.

Mientras dormía Eren recordó cómo fue que conoció a ser de ojos eléctricos penetrantes, cabellos negros, piel nívea y llamado Levi Ackerman, un vampiro.

:::::::

Ya era de noche en la Cuidad de Angermünde, situada en el Distrito de Uckermark, en el Estado de Branderburgo, Alemania; y la primera nevada de la temporada iniciaba, cubriendo los techos de las casas y campos con una delgada capa blanquecina, producto de la bellezas de la naturaleza.

El castaño se encontraba en su cuarto en el tercer piso de una vieja casona, miraba por la ventana todo el maravilloso show que solo así podía deleitar pues ser paralitico en esta época del año era horrible y no solo por mencionar el frio que hacía, mismo que no lo dejaba dormir en este instante, sino también por la nieve que se acumulaba y no dejaba que la silla de ruedas anduviera bien pues cada veinte centímetros se tenía que detener por esta y eso era la cosa más molesta para él.

Mientras él divagaba en su cabeza, la pequeña nevada dio paso a una gran tormenta que ya se esperaba y que hacía que todos corrieran a cubrirse de la misma y así poco a poco las calles de la pequeña ciudadela se fueron vaciando dejando solo a uno que otro ebrio que salía de una cantina cercana tratando de llegar a su casa con sus escasos cinco sentidos y también a algún vagabundo buscando un lugar para cubrirse de la nevada y no morir congelado o por lo menos no pasar tanto frio como el que estaba haciendo.

Eren sintió el frio sepulcral que hacía así que acomodo mejor la manta que tenía sobre las piernas y volvió a colocar su mirada a la ventana, en ese peculiar tiempo vio algo irreal, una persona se encontraba en el techo de la casa de dos pisos de enfrente.

Esta persona se encontraba caminando, sino es que danzando de una bella forma en el peligroso techo de tejas rojas mientras la tormenta de nieve empezaba a disminuir. Sus pasos eran ligeros y delicados, finamente cuidados, si alguien más lo hubiera visto de inmediato estaría diciendo que ese extraño, si así es "extraño" pues Eren hay había logrado diferenciar su sexo, estaba loco o zafado de la cabeza para hacer algo tan peligroso que seguramente haría que se le rompieran al menos unas cuatro o cinco costillas, más una que otra vertebra si caía de ese lugar. Pero Eren estaba perdido en los tiernos y etéreos movimientos del extraño, era como ver a dos amantes bailar un vals, solo que este era interpretado por la nieve y un excepcional ser.

Casi parecía que el insólito ser había notado la mirada de Eren cuando se acercó a la orilla del techo, justo se detuvo en la última teja de este y puso ambos pies con una firmeza inigualable, a menos claro que estuvieras en el suelo.

El castaño por poco y suelta un grito de ver aquella acción tan irresponsable, pero fue un grito que ahogo en su garganta ya que todos estaban dormidos y no quería despertar a nadie, pero eso solo le duro en ese instante pues al azabache se le ocurrió que sería más divertido ver su reacción si se sentaba en esa misma orilla.

Ágilmente se sentó en ese lugar al final de la teja y chocando contra el canalillo colgó sus pies, dejando que se mecieran sutilmente como si se encontrara en una banca normal y corriente, Eren grito pero trato de silenciarlo colocando su manta en su rostro para amortiguar el sonido, cosa que le ayudo de mucho.

Levi estaba divertidísimo como las acciones del muchacho, se preguntó que hacia una persona aun despierta a esas horas así que quiso verlo más de cerca y como si solo fueran diez centímetros, la distancia que había entre las casas, salto.

Eren casi muere de pánico por lo que acababa de hacer el extraño y hasta se olvidó de lo que había hecho solo hace unos instantes en el techo.

El Ackerman estaba más que encantado con la muestra de miedo de Eren, ligeramente como si de una pluma se tratase llego a la orilla de la ventana del cuarto del castaño y con ayuda de sus pies movió la nieve que se había acumulado ahí para poder pararse mejor y observar mejor al chiquillo se ojos agua.

De inmediato noto la silla en la que se encontraba y como iba vestido, al parecer él no tenía planeado dormir pues aun usaba una camisa blanca, sus pantalones negros con tirantes, unos calcetines negros y unos zapatos también negros, una manta cubría sus piernas.

Eren también detallo al extraño que se encontraba a las afueras de su ventaba y miro que traía puesto una gabardina color negra, una camisa vino entre abierta, un pantalón, calcetines y zapatos negros.

Levi se sentó cómodamente en el borde de la ventana y fijo la vista hacia la hermosa luna llena que se encontraba en el cielo negro, su cara se bañó con la luz de la luna y mostro a Eren una bella e inigualable figura. Ciertamente lo que se encontraba fuera era el mismísimo demonio pero para el joven solo se le podía comparar con un ángel, si así había calificado al hombre desconocido, como un celestial ser.

De nueva cuenta Levi poso su mirada sobre el chico y en un susurro, que a los oídos del castaño sonaban claras y fuertes sus palabras, le pregunto si le dejaba entrar, a lo que respondió con un: "Claro, pasa".

Con un rápido movimiento movió la sección de la ventana que se abría y entro a la habitación, se sorprendió de ver lo limpio que estaba.

-Disculpa el tiradero –rio nerviosamente Eren mientras levantaba unas prendas que había dejado en el suelo en la mañana pero solo eso era lo que estaba de "tiradero".

Levi dejo salir una pequeña risilla, misma que sorprendió al castaño y negó con la cabeza pues nada de eso le incomodaba, recoger ropa era rápido pero limpiar hasta en las esquinas más recónditas de una habitación sí que era difícil y la pieza del castaño mostraba que lo hacían con empeño.

Eren se acercó a la cama, movió las cobijas para poder entrar a ella y dormir, se impulsó con sus brazos de la silla al espacio arreglado y se acomodó en la cama levantando de una en una sus piernas con ayuda de sus manos. Todas esas acciones eran observadas por el mayor que estaba sentado cómodamente en el pequeño sillón rojo para dos de la habitación.

Por fin Eren logro estar dentro de la cama y cubierto de las piernas, se había quitado la camisa y los tirantes del pantalón, dejando ver su piel canela.

-Buenas noches.

Fueron las ultimas palabras escuchadas en esa pequeña habitación que ahora detallaba Levi, la luz que se encontraba solo era la que entraba por la gran ventana y la de las velas que Eren dejo prendidas, había una cama, un tocador que estaba en el lado derecho del cuarto, un pequeño ropero a su lado, el sillón en el que se había sentado del lado izquierdo, una silla de madera color marrón y un pequeño buro a lado de la cama.

Levi se quedó ahí hasta que por el horizonte se empezaba a asomar el sol para dar paso a la mañana, entonces se fue. Eren despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol sobre su cara y busco con la mirada al extraño que había estado en su cuarto la noche anterior y no lo encontró pero vio una nota sobre el sillón rojo así que se sentó en la silla y rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba la nota y la tomo entre sus manos.

"Vendré mañana en la noche. L."

El muchacho estaba emocionado de alguna forma vería al espectacular ser esa noche de nuevo.

Más tarde su madre lo llamo para que bajara a desayunar, ya se encontraba duchado y vestido, y como todo un profesional en esa silla bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, para él bajar todos esos escalones era lo de menos pero subirlos era otra historia y era su padre quien le ayudaba. Sus padres le habían dicho que era más conveniente que pasaran su cuarto a ese piso donde se encontraba la habitación de su hermana adoptiva Mikasa, una morena de ojos grises y de gran carácter, pero él se había negado pues le encantaba su habitación del tercer piso y más ahora que tenía una razón para no querer cambiarse de cuarto.

Eren había sufrido un horrible accidente de tránsito, si es que se le puede considerar de esa forma cuando eres atropellado por un carruaje, cuando era pequeño, mismo que lo había dejado paralitico y en esa silla de ruedas, todo por salvar a otro chiquillo rubio que cruzo indebidamente la calle.

El rubio llamado Armin Arlert siempre se sintió mal al respecto pues si él hubiera cruzado como era debido la calle nada de eso hubiera sucedido, pero ya nada se podía hacer y ambos se volvieron amigos junto con Mikasa.

Desayuno y tranquilamente con su familia y aun que quiso salir fuera sus padres le dijeron que tenía que esperar hasta que la mayoría de las calles estuvieran despejadas para poder andar sin dificultad, así que fácilmente acepto y pidió a su padre que lo subiera nuevamente a su cuarto.

Su padre lo cargo escalones arriba, mientras que Mikasa llevaba la silla. Ya en la habitación se dispuso a dibujar al maravilloso extraño que conoció.

Hizo dos dibujos del mismo, el primero fue de cuando lo vio realizar tan bella danza con la nieve. Se podía apreciar al azabache realizando un fino paso de vals acompañado por una dama hecha de nieve, ambos de alguna forma se complementaban, era como ver un sueño. Todo el dibujo estaba realizado con carboncillo en el cuaderno de dibujo el muchacho.

El segundo dibujo fue un retrato del azabache, el retrato era del momento en el que el oji azul miro la luna perdidamente pues Eren pudo detallar de sobre manera las facciones de Levi.

Era fácil ver que el hermoso ser del dibujo se encontraba de perfil fuera de la ventana y mirando, de alguna forma, dulcemente a la luna. Los negros cabellos eran cortos de los lados, dejando así largos los de la parte superior, su blanca piel brillaba por la luz del astro en ese momento y sus ojos eléctricos resplandecían de forma encantadora e hipnotizantes. Este segundo dibujo lo había hecho con gises pastel y lápiz, mientras veía la ventana de vez en vez recordando lo sucedido.

Eren había acabado ambos dibujos cuando su hermana Mikasa entraba por la puerta de la habitación con un par de bebidas calientes, chocolate para Eren y té negro para ella.

-Toma Eren, hace mucho frio, calienta tu cuerpo –dijo mientras le tenía la taza caliente.

-Gracias Mikasa –El castaño sonrió y tomo la taza entre sus manos para poder soplarle y enfriar un poco el líquido y evitar quemarse.

Mikasa vio el cuaderno de dibujos y quería saber que obras había hecho esta ocasión su hermano adoptivo pues desde que se accidento no tenía muchas formas de diversión, trato el ajedrez en silla de ruedas y fue un total fracaso hasta un perro le hubiera ganado de proponérselo, sus padres en compensación le compraron todo tipo de artículos para pintar y dibujar, la mayoría termino guardándolos en la habitación contigua para evitar así que su cuarto pareciera un almacén y es que entre caballetes y lienzos para pintura con óleo, pliegos de papeles variados para distintas técnicas, desde acuarelas hasta gises pastel, eran muchos los que tenía y cada cuanto le compraban más.

Al final termino con solo su cuaderno nos cuantos carboncillos y los gises pastel en su habitación, pero eso no quería decir que no utilizaba todo lo demás, no era un derrochador pero sus padres parecía que si lo eran.

Eren noto la atenta mirada de su hermana hacia su cuaderno y por primera vez sintió que no debía mostrar sus dibujos, era como si sintiera que si los mostraba ella se los robaría o algo peor, por andar dibujando al especial ser.

La chica noto el extraño comportamiento del castaño y como pudo le arrebato el cuaderno de dibujos, rápidamente vio el hermoso retrato y se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que veía un retrato así, parecía que era una fotografía a blanco y negro con color gracias a las sobras que había utilizado y mismas que le proporcionaban la luz para hacer muy real el esbozo.

Miro a Eren y noto que estaba sonrojado, ella no entendía por qué si era un simple dibujo hasta que una punzada le pico, ¿será acaso que su hermano estaba retratando a una persona que conocía? No, eso no podía ser posible, después de todo siempre pasaba el tiempo con ella o con Armin, entonces ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién es, Eren?


	2. Capítulo 2

_Gracias a los amigos que me dejaron review: ZakuryMinashiro y Anvaz y es por ellos que actualice tan rápido, además de que ya tenía casi listo el capítulo 2._

_Espero que sigan así los reviews, mientras más haiga, más rápido actualizare y también aprovecho para decirles que si les gusta el ReinerXBertholdt, pasen a leer mi otro fanfic, que se llama "ALL MUSIC" y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.}_

_Sin más los dejo leer :D …_

:::::::

-N-nadie, es… solo… una persona que… soñé –dijo lo más convencido que pudo el chico.

-Mmm –Mikasa no se escuchaba convencida de lo que le decía el castaño pero eso no era de su incumbencia después de todo ni su hermano de sangre era, aunque si le incomodaba saber que ese retrato era mejor que el que el castaño le había obsequiado de ella hace ya tiempo atrás.

Era un extraño sentimiento que la embargaba y eso le incomodaba de gran manera.

Eren recupero su cuaderno de dibujos y miro el retrato del azabache, no entendía porque le había puesto tanto empeño a aquel dibujo si ese deslumbrante ser parecía solo una fantasía o un invento de su deschavetada cabeza.

La hermana de Eren no acaba de tragarse el cuento, así que siguió insistiendo con el tema.

-Entonces… un sueño, ¿verdad? –le dijo a Eren no muy convencida.

-Si Mikasa, un sueño –afirmo rápidamente Eren.

El castaño no se rendiría tan fácilmente en decirle a su hermana que había dibujado aquel retrato de su sueño, un tanto incomodo por la situación decidió mostrarle el otro dibujo y así convencerla.

-Es más mira, aquí tengo otro dibujo del sueño –menciono mientras le volvía a tender el cuaderno que resguardaba, él no buscaba que su hermana se deshiciera de sus preciosos dibujos así que se lo dio con sumo cuidado.

Mikasa observo la ilustración con demasiado cuidado, reconoció al instante al hombre del anterior dibujo, mientras este se encontraba en el techo de alguna casa bailando con lo que parecía ser una mujer de exuberante hermosura; todo eso al mismo tiempo que caía la nieve.

La chica se sorprendió de los grandes detalles que mostraba el dibujo hecho solo con un simple carboncillo.

-Qué sueño tan extraño debiste tener, Eren –dijo segura a su castaño hermano.

-Ni que lo digas –Eren se dio la vuelta con la silla, tenía pensado hacer un dibujo mas pero necesitaba que ella se fuera, así que le pidió que se marchara y lo dejara solo, a regaña dientes lo hizo pero se sentía inquieta respecto al sueño de su hermano, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Cada hora pasaba y de esa manera el cielo se pintaba de múltiples colores, dejando a la vista de todos, las maravillas que se habían creado al pasar de los años por la naturaleza, nuevamente cayo nieve solo que en esta ocasión la nevada era tranquila y pacífica. Muchos niños que se había divertido ese día desde temprano, gracias a la nieve, regresaban a casa para asearse y cenar con sus familias dejando así las calles solas. Eren y su familia habían cenado tranquilamente y su padre se había encargado de trasladarlo nuevamente a su habitación en el tercer piso.

Le agradeció su ayuda y tan pronto había salido y cerrado la puerta, Eren se movió con ayuda de la silla a la gran ventana, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni él mismo lo entendía, solo… solo quería estar ahí. Cerca de donde vio al majestuoso extraño.

El frio de esa noche era terrible y ni una sola alma se veía. Eren no deseaba dormir, de alguna forma quería creer que tenía migraña o insomnio, una excusa muy vaga a decir verdad, pero seguía sin despegarse de la ventana.

Entradas las once de la noche, decidió que debía de dormir así que acomodo su cama y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa para poder entrar a la cama. Con dificultades se colocó en su lugar y para cuando estaba por cubrirse con las sabanas, lo vio.

Hay estaba, en el techo de enfrente, de pie observándolo fijamente con sus oscuras orbes y una ligera, pero notable, sonrisa. No perdió de vista como movía los labios y él solo asintió. Nuevamente era permiso el que pedía.

En un grácil movimiento se acercó a la ventana desde el otro techo y entro a la alcoba como si fuese el dueño, apenas si hizo ruido alguno, tomo asiento en el pequeño sillón rojo y se acostó como si fuera a dormir.

Eren lo miraba con demasiada atención, esta ocasión el azabache traía puesto un pantalón gris Oxford, una camisa azul naval y una chaleco igualmente gris con detalles blancos.

-No deberías de observar así a las personas, es de mala educación –le menciono el oji azul.

Eren se había exaltado era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y vaya que era una hermosa voz, lo suficientemente grave para hacerte temblar y lo hermosamente suave para derretirte por dentro.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención señor… -el chico estaba dudando de si debía de llamarlo de esa manera.

-Levi, Ackerman Levi –dijo casi de inmediato el hombre.

Eren estaba muy feliz ahora sabia el nombre del asombroso ser y de esa forma le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

"Levi, bello nombre" pensó el muchacho.

El Ackerman no dijo nada más y Eren se quedó dormido observándolo y cuando pasaban de las tres de la mañana, se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y se acercó al castaño para verlo. Algo en ese muchacho le llamaba la atención y no sabía si era porque no le temía o simplemente era un humano sin miedos ni temores. No lo sabía.

Levi nuevamente pensaba dejarle una nota, tomo un cuaderno que encontró con el fin de quitarle una hoja y escribir libremente, pero un trio de dibujos en ese libro captaron su atención y se detuvo.

Miro con suma atención las ilustraciones y se asombró de sobre manera cuando se reconoció así mismo en ambos dibujos. El primer dibujo sí que era irreal, pero para él solo era un dibujo más de los tantos que había visto. "Que dibujo más tonto" pensó, mientras delineaba con las yemas de sus dedos las líneas más gruesas del dibujo sin temor alguno de mancharse los dedos con el carboncillo.

El segundo dibujo lo descoloco pues no estaba al corriente de en qué momento el castaño lo había visto con tan sumo cuidado como para plasmar cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, de inmediato lo medito y encontró su respuesta. Sonrió para sí mismo mofándose de su descuido, aunque ni tan negligente a decir verdad.

Y el ultimo dibujo sí que lo dejo impactado, los otros dos dibujos parecían hechos por niños de primaria al lado de este, las delicadas y suaves líneas demostraban que habían puesto empeño y atención en ese dibujo, que de dibujo no tenía nada, más bien era como ver una pintura del, para ese entonces, afamado Leonardo.

Era difícil describir lo preciso que era aquella pieza de arte. En si eran un par de amantes tomados de las manos caminando hacia algún lugar donde pudiesen apreciar mejor el atardecer que aquel bello día ofrecía y el iluminado cielo que mostraba bellos colores matizados desde un pálido violeta hasta un brillante amarillo y un pulcro blanco a un oscuro negro en las ropas de los amantes. Ambos amantes tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros o eso lo podías deducir pues se encontraban de espaldas y también daban a relucir un bello, cálido y pasional amor.

Era extraño, el azabache Ackerman se encontraba emocionado con la ilustración. Era como si hubiera visto un futuro que nunca tuvo en ese dibujo.

Sin más dejo una nota en la siguiente hoja y se marchó aún tenía que cenar antes de que el sol saliera, más tarde le daría pereza y no haría nada, admiro por última vez al chico y salió por donde entro.

"Serás mío" se dijo para sí mismo mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles en busca de alimento o más bien de un idiota, que no era útil en esa sociedad y mucho menos importante, para quitarle ese vital líquido rojo que le permitiría seguir en esa tierra.

Tan pronto encontró una presa y tomo lo que quería, anduvo por las calles mirando cada detalle aunque ya los conocía a la perfección y pasado un rato regreso a casa, donde lo esperaba una peli larga castaña y un tanto deschavetada, solo por no decir maniaca o loca, que era su única compañía y familia. Levi estaba arrepentido de haberla llevado con él pero no podía dejarla en manos de quien fuera su maestro y padre, aquel maldito azabache de largos cabellos que los había vuelto en lo que eran cuando recién tenían catorce años cada uno.

Kenny Ackerman, un viejo de al menos unos 50 años, si no es que más, era el tutor de Levi y Hanji era la amiga de infancia del pequeño.

En una desastrosa temporada de lluvias, los padres de Hanji viajaban en carruaje a casa de la castaña, sin embargo nunca llegaron pues el conductor había perdido el control de los caballos cuando cayó un rayo, haciendo que estos corrieran a donde sus casi nulas visiones les permitieron. Al final el carruaje se perdió en el bosque y los padres de la castaña nunca aparecieron por ninguna parte.

Los padres del pequeño moreno eran otra historia, ellos simplemente habían desaparecido repentinamente de la noche a la mañana, sin dejar rastro alguno, era justo como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Ambos chiquillos se encontraban deprimidos y aun cuando los familiares más cercanos de cada uno de ofrecieron a cuidarlos, estos se negaron completamente y ambas familias decidieron que se quedarían a cargo del azabache mayor.

Al transcurso de los años los críos crecieron aprendiendo del viejo y en una bella primavera tanto el casi anciano como las dos criaturas desaparecieron. En el momento fue muy extraño muchas personas les buscaron hasta por debajo de las piedras, sin encontrarlos.

Pero no es que se los haya tragado la tierra, más bien fue un sucio truco por parte de Kenny, quien quería quedarse con las riquezas de ambos chavales pero sus planes no salieron como lo deseo y termino convirtiéndolos en esos fríos, indomables, seductores y extraños seres, mejor conocidos como vampiros.

Fue un largo y doloroso proceso por la que pasaron, por ser tan jóvenes aun su transformación tomo más tiempo del que el viejo hubiera calculado y para cuando los dos alcanzaron la madurez su metamorfosis había acabado.

Levi tomo un gran y profundo odio por el anciano y como pudo se deslindó de la familia que estaba creando ya que durante ese tiempo había convertido a otras personas y eso era lo más asqueroso y repugnante que pudo haber hecho Kenny, dejando de lado el hecho de intentar asesinarlos y robarles lo que tenían.

Así que él tomo sus pertenencias, a su casi hermana y se marcharon lejos, tan lejos como se permitieron.

En su carrera por marcharse llegaron a la ciudad de Berlín en Alemania, les había maravillado el lugar, justamente disfrutaban de haber llegado en la primavera de ese año y de poder apreciar el deslumbrante paisaje, buscaron un lugar donde vivir y por suerte encontraron un viejo castillo que estaba en venta, mismo que compraron ya que se estaba lejos de las múltiples casas vecinas.

El castillo fue limpiado y restaurado y desde el siglo XVII que vivían ahí, el tiempo se había vuelto relativo y en varias ocasiones se encontraron con "hijos" de Kenny, un claro ejemplo era Erwin un rubio de orbes azules, alto y de gran físico.

Tuvieron un riña pero nada fuera del otro mundo, el rubio solo se preguntaba por qué se habían marchado y Levi siempre se negaba a responderle y no es que fuera el gran secreto el intento de asesinato por parte de Kenny sino más bien era el gran orgullo que tenía Levi y si agregas que se sentía dolido por las acciones del octogenario, las cosas definitivamente se complicaban.

Al final la castaña y el azabache se quedaron a vivir en el castillo que habían adquirido en la Ciudad de Postdam, la ciudad principal de Branderburgo. Se encontraba lejos del Berlín pero era muy cómodo vivir en aquel lugar y todo era realmente pacifico.

O al menos así lo era hasta que conoció al joven castaño, el aún era un "niño" y más si lo comparabas con la edad que tenía en ese momento el oji azul. "Los años no pasaban en balde" pensó el azabache.

Incluso él mismo se consideraba un viejo aun cuando conservara esa intacta apariencia a través de los años, tener 27 años por toda la eternidad no era tan divertido como se escuchaba pero bien validos estaban los más de dos siglos que tenía y más si logras amasar una gran fortuna en todo ese tiempo, aunque a él no le interesaba tanto eso, solo lo había reunido para utilizarlo cuando a su hermana se lo ocurriera hacer sus deschavetados inventos en el castillo y terminara derrumbando alguna parte del mismo o para comprar "alimento" para ambos.

En resumidas cuentas tanto el azabache como la castaña se podrían en dinero, Levi se dedicaba, para ese momento, a administrar uno de sus tantos bancos que tenía alrededor del globo y Hanji era maestra en la Universidad de Ciencias de Berlín por lo tanto tenía que viajar todos los días desde el castillo hasta la capital, cosa que nunca la había incomodado pues cada día era un espectáculo diferente.

Tan pronto había llegado a su hogar fue recibido por su hermana y por un millón de preguntas, como: ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué es tan importante como para no ir a trabajar? ¿Sera acaso la chica Ral? ¿Son novios? ¿Amantes? Y un sinfín más.

Levi a pesar de que venía de estar con el castaño, o de mas bien admirarlo durante la noche, se empezaba a molestar por las incomodas preguntas de la castaña, él se preguntaba cómo es que ella había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba viendo a Petra, la escuálida y delgaducha castaña del pueblo vecino, para el azabache no era más que una humana más y punto y además a la loca castaña que le importaba que hacia él con su tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo de "Full Moon", espero que les guste y estoy actualizando tan pronto puedo (y me llega la inspiración _) _

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, tratare de contestarles y no dejarlos con dudas (claro si es que puedo responderlas :D ) _

_Sin más, los dejo para que lean._

**:::::::**

Había que admitir que Hanji era un tanto celosa y posesiva de su hermano pero que llegara a esos extremos era mucho.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez Hanji! –mascullo molesto.

-¡Mho! Chiquitín, no es para tanto –sonrió confianzuda pero a Levi solo le crecieron las venitas de enfado que ya tenía, odiaba de sobre manera que ella le pusiera apodos estúpidos solo por medir menos que ella.

-Dije que te callaras Hanji, además no es de tu incumbencia donde me encuentro, es muy mi maldito problema lo que hago y con quien –dijo sentenciando la conversación, no quería discutirlo con ella.

Hanji soltó un bufido y siguió a su hermano que avanzaba hacia su despacho para organizar los papeles que tenía pendientes del banco.

Ambos llegaron a la gran habitación que era el despacho del Ackerman y entraron, los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las ventanas e iluminaban la habitación dejando al descubierto los finos muebles de caoba, desde el escritorio hasta las mesitas estaban hechas de aquella exquisita madera, los libros diversos que formaban parte de la colección personal de Levi y las varias decoraciones que adornaban la habitación.

Al cabo de dos horas, Levi había revisado y firmado un montón enorme de papeles atrasados que le habían enviado y ahora se encontraba hablando con su hermana respecto a lo que harían a partir de ese momento ya que algunos ciudadanos empezaban a construir casas alrededor del castillo y aunque se encontraban lejos eso no impedía que pudieran encontrar el castillo oculto en el bosque.

-Creo que sería bueno mudarnos –dijo relajada –después de todo llevamos casi 200 años viviendo aquí –miro la habitación y le dio nostalgia, no quería dejar su casa solo por los molestos vecinos que pudieran descubrir su secreto.

-Eso no es siquiera una opción y lo sabes –dijo firme el azabache.

-Lo sé, pero es peligroso que nos mantengamos por más tiempo por estos lados Levi y además yo tampoco me quiero ir…

Los recuerdos de lo vivido en esa casa le llenaron la mente a Hanji y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus orbes y no es que ella no fuera fuerte, solo que era triste marcharse de tan magnifico lugar y su amada y preciada casa.

-No nos iremos tonta –dijo Levi mientras le arrojaba su pañuelo en la cara a su hermana para que dejara de llorar.

-Eso también lo sé –menciono feliz, sabia a la perfección que su hermano no permitiría que los sacaran de aquel bello lugar y sí que era necesario construir una muralla alrededor del castillo, lo haría solo para proteger su secreto.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada los devolvió a la realidad y ambos se sonrieron a su forma.

-Entra –dijo Levi.

Una joven de cabello rojizo, entro por la gran puerta y avanzo firme al escritorio de Levi y le entrego unos papeles importantes.

-Señor, aquí están los papeles que esperaba.

-Gracias Isabel, ya los firmo.

Levi tomo la pluma que estaba a su lado, la paso por tinta y firmo la hoja y se la devolvió a la chica de ojos avellana.

-Entrégala rápidamente, quiero todo listo lo más pronto posible.

-Entendido.

La joven como llego, se fue y desapareció por la entrada cerrando firmemente la misma. Hanji quería saber que era ese importante papel que esperaba Levi y sin esperar un poco más le pregunto.

-Ne… pequeñín ¿qué era eso?

-No me digas así – suspiro, no tenía caso pelear con su hermana por ello ya que de todas formas no le haría caso –solo era el contrato que realice con un constructor pare que levanten una muralla en torno a de todo el castillo así como de nuestro terreno, eso evitara que los molestos habitantes de la zona se acerquen.

La castaña estaba maravillada con su hermano, ciertamente era el mejor.

-Vamos Hanji deben de estarnos esperando para desayunar.

-Si.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del despacho con rumbo al comedor donde ya se encontraban los otros integrantes de su "familia", entre ellos estaba Isabel que platicaba animadamente con dos jóvenes de al menos 18 años, el primero era rubio claro y de cuerpo fornido y el segundo de una mata oscura. Todos ellos eran humanos y conocían el secreto de Hanji y Levi pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a traicionar la confianza que la castaña y el azabache habían puesto sobre ellos.

-Buenos días a todos –saludo Levi tomando asiento en la silla superior de la mesa y Hanji a su lado.

-Hola chicos Isabel, Reiner y Bertholdt –dijo la chica castaña que recién se colocaba los anteojos que usaba.

-Buenos días a los dos –dijeron al unísono y por una de las puertas del lado derecho del comedor salió un hombre de pelo grisáceo y algo cansado por los años que claramente se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Ya está listo el desayuno –anuncio el hombre que recién llegaba mientras empezaba a clocar algunas bandejas llenas de comida sobre la mesa.

Algunas de las bandejas tenías huevos fritos, pan francés, panceta, panqueques, salchichas, fruta recién picada, y también puso en la mesa dos jarras de jugo de naranja, una leche tibia, una de café y una tetera con té negro.

Tal vez la comida humana no era lo mejor para Levi y Hanji después de su transformación pero un podían comerla sin problemas, aunque nunca dejaban pasar sus otros "alimentos".

-Buenos días Auruo –saludo Isabel y así empezaron a comer en una gran armonía.

Al finalizar Levi les anuncio sobre la muralla y ninguno se sorprendió pero estaban felices, nadie irrumpiría en su cálido hogar.

Todos fueron a hacer sus trabajos respectivos dejando al moreno y a la castaña en el comedor bebiendo un líquido rojo de una bellas copas de cristal, Reiner y Bertholdt eran quienes se encargaban de cultivar y sembrar el campo para los alimentos de todos y también de cuidar de los animales que tenían como las reses y caballos, Isabel era el mensajero y secretario del Ackerman, y Auruo se encargaba de mantener siempre limpio y en orden el castillo.

Probablemente eran pocas personas pero ellos eran suficientes para el trabajo.

Luego de beber toda su copa, le azabache dejo a su hermana y fue de nueva cuenta a su despacho, su cabeza estaba llena del muchacho y deseaba verlo de nuevo, ya más tarde saldría de casa solo para verlo.

Si, definitivamente el chico de ojos agua marina tenía algo que le gustaba y por más que odiara confesarlo así era, tenía la horrible tentación de probar su sangre y llevarlo a su mundo pero, solo era un joven paralitico que ya tenía una vida, por si misma, complicada.

Eren por su parte estaba ansioso de conocer más de Levi, aunque no sabía si este le hablaría obre él pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

La luz del día aún se dejaba ver y Levi ya se encontraba en camino a la casa del muchacho que lo tenía imprimado, era totalmente una mentira que los vampiros se quemaban con los rayos del Sol, eran patrañas inventadas por los humanos e invenciones creadas por los mismos vampiros ya que de esa forma podían andar libremente entre los humanos y estos nunca notarían la diferencia entre los fríos seres y ellos.

Anduvo un rato hasta toparse con la primera casa más cercana a su hogar, paso frente a ella y vio cómo es que una castaña perseguía un muchacho rasurado de la cabeza, por lo que parecían ser unas patatas. Se rio levemente por lo idiotas que podían ser los seres de sangre caliente y continuo con su camino, solo que esta vez se adentró entre los frondosos árboles y cuando no avisto ninguna casa más, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era sorpréndete la velocidad con la que avanzaba y en unos minutos ya se encontraba en la Cuidad de Angermünde, donde vivía el castaño.

Nuevamente camino lentamente y unas cuantas mujeres que aún se encontraban en la calle lo vieron y empezaron a hablar sobre él, como si fuese el único hombre que habían visto en su vida pero eso no lo detuvo y continúo, tenía que llegar a las calles principales de la ciudadela, ya casi eran las 7 de la noche y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el joven de piel canela y aroma a chocolate.

Cuando llego, subió de inmediato al techo de la casa de dos pisos y desde ahí, vio como era que un hombre mayor castaño y de barba, que cargaba al muchacho castaño, así como a una chica cargando una silla de ruedas. El hombre mayor coloco al menor en la silla y ambos se despidieron de él, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Y tan pronto se encontró solo, Eren se acercó al buro donde se encontraba su cuaderno de dibujos y lo tomo entre sus manos, tenía planeado esta vez dibujar a Levi sentado en el techo de la casa vecina, así que con su cuaderno y sus lápiz, se acercó a la ventana.

Entonces lo vio, ahí se encontraba el asombroso ser que lo tenía encandilado y esta ocasión ni siquiera le pidió permiso para adentrarse a su habitación y como si fuera suya entro por la ventana y se sentó en el pequeño sillón rojo.

Miro de reojo al chico y le sonrió suavemente de lado.

-Buenas noches Levi –lo saludo.

-Buenas noches chico –el Ackerman no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarlo ya que no conocía su nombre y eso lo venía pensando desde su salida de su hogar.

-Me llamo Eren, Levi –esta vez el joven le sonrió y Levi aunque se sorprendió, no lo reflejo en su calmado rostro, solo asintió.

-Entonces Eren –dijo de repente después de unos minutos de silencio -¿Qué estas dibujando?

Eren no se explicaba cómo es que él sabía que estaba a punto de dibujar algo, bueno más bien a él, pero de todas maneras, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Vi tus dibujos la otra noche y… -Levi no sabía que decirle sobre sus obras, para él eran ni más ni menos que simples dibujos, exceptuando claro el de la pareja – son hermosos, al menos lo es el último.

¿Acaso Levi había visto sus dibujos? El joven castaño no podía creérselo, simplemente era vergonzoso que justamente él los hubiera ojeado y su cara se tiño de un leve tono rojizo, mismo que al azabache le pareció de alguna forma tierno y demasiado humano.

De momento se acordó del chico que le había robado su neófito corazón hace ya casi cincuenta años atrás.

Maldito el momento en el que se enamoró de ese joven y también maldito, el instante en que lo perdió. Ambos eran ambiciosos y esa ambición los llevo a ese punto.

Eren solo pudo ver cómo era que los ojos de Levi se oscurecían notablemente y noto el dolor que estos reflejaban, si bien el rostro de Levi no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento, sus orbes lo delataban por completo y Eren empezaba a notar eso.

Como si de repente el piso se moviera para el Ackerman, recordó que ahora ese otro joven ya no estaba y ahora estaba delante de otro magnifico e increíble chico, mismo que hacía que su hambre aumentara cada vez que respiraba.

Él quería probar el vital líquido del chico, sin embargo estaba preocupado; porque si ese sabor se volvía una droga para él, no se detendría por nada del Mundo y continuaría arrebatándole ese significativo liquido en su vida. Si probablemente era por eso que no quería hacerlo.

Seguramente no era por el miedo que le infundía perder a otra persona importante en su inmortal existencia.


	4. Capítulo 4

Uff! Hola :D , me van a disculpar por el retraso esperaba actualizar el martes de la semana pasada pero el trabajo en la Universidad se me acumulo fue algo complicado _ pero ya por fin puede escribir algo.

Espero que les guste –w- y ya saben que entre más reviews haiga más rápido actualizo (excepto esta vez) y en compensación por el retraso les dejo doble capitulo.

Lean y disfruten.

:::::::

_**Recuento de capitulo anteriores:**_

_**Eren está pasando por su transformación. Levi está preocupado aunque no lo aparente. Ambos están recordando cómo se conocieron y como inicio todo.**_

Eren despertó rodeado por un sutil aroma a té negro, su vista era cegada por la luz que entraba por las gruesas cortinas de la habitación y no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Aquel lugar no lo conocía y sentía preocupación, no sabía que sucedió después de que callo inconsciente durante su transformación y no veía a Levi por ninguna parte.

Intento pararse y para su sorpresa, lo hizo, sentía las piernas agarrotadas pero las sentía; hace ya tanto que no podía andar por sí mismo y aun que parecía un venadito recién nacido intentando caminar, lo seguía haciendo.

Llego a la ventana más cercana y se sostuvo de ella, sus piernas no eran fuertes pero ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse sobre eso, debía buscar al hombre vampiro. Quería saber que estaba pasando.

Justo cuando iba a volver a la cama, la enorme puerta de la pieza fue abierta y por, ella entraron una castaña de lentes, un hombre mayor y con arrugas en la cara y otra castaña o pelirroja, con dos coletas.

-Bienvenido –le dijo la primera mujer –supongo que tú eres Eren, el gran secreto de mi hermano –dijo extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela.

Eren se la estrecho algo desconfiado y luego miro a las otras personas.

-¡Ah! Ellos son Isabel y Auruo –dijo señalándolos – y ellos se encargaran de cuidarte mientras Levi no está...

-Espera, ¿cómo que Levi no está? ¿Dónde se encuentra? Necesito verlo...

-¡Cállate Eren! Escucha, porque solo lo diré una vez, Levi tuvo que salir por asuntos de los bancos, me imagino que te conto sobre ellos –Eren asintió levemente –pero no tardara, solo fue a Berlín.

Eren no estaba calmado, sus piernas se vencieron por estar parado un tiempo largo y por poco se azota contra la orilla de la cama y luego con el piso, pero unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron, alzo la mirada y se encontró con un par de orbes negras, era muy amable esa mirada.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Se supone que debemos cuidar de él, no dejar que se golpee y este herido para cuando llegue Levi – dijo con voz autoritaria un rubio fornido, que se encontraba a lado de su salvador a un golpe de gran proporción –Bertholdt, ponlo en la cama y que alguien le traiga de comer.

-Auruo, si eres muy amable de ir- dijo la mujer mayor de las dos presentes.

Tal y como lo había pedido aquella joven, el hombre mayor llego con comida y una extraña copa, todo sobre una bandeja de plata y esta sobre una mesita pequeña de madera oscura.

-Eren, debes de comer algo – le indico la chica de lentes, el chico solo asintió y cuando dio el primer bocado, unas intensas ganas de vomitar dominaron a su boca y estomago – ¡Rayos! ¡Quiere vomitar! Denme algo en donde pueda hacerlo.

Como un rayo le retiraron la bandeja con alimentos y le acercaron un plato hondo donde dejo ir todo o lo poco que había en su estómago.

-No me esperaba que fueras a reaccionar así, creo que será mejor que bebas primero - Isabel le había retirado el plato con el vómito y Bertholdt le dio una servilleta para que se limpiara -Toma.

La castaña le extendió una copa de plata y Eren la miro con un poco de desconfianza pero si eso lo haría sentir bien, lo bebería. Inclino la copa lentamente sobre su labio inferior y dejo caer el líquido, era un sabor metálico y dulce a la vez; era hasta en cierto grado delicioso, de un solo trago se tomó todo lo que estaba en la copa.

Se sentía lleno de energía y justo cuando estaba por pedir otro poco de ese extraño líquido, al que ni atención le había prestado, le quitaron la copa y la mayoría de los ahí presentes se mancharon, dejándolo solo junto con la mujer mayor, el hombre de nombre Reiner, poso una mano en el hombro de la mujer en señal de apoyo y se marchó junto con los demás.

-Quiero otro poco –le indico a la mujer.

-Lo siento Eren, pero no será posible, al menos por ahora, en la noche tendrás otra copa, debes aprender a ser moderado con eso –señalo la copa, que estaba posada en la mesilla de noche de la habitación –no es fácil de conseguir y no podemos desperdiciar ni una gota.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunto, quería saber que era aquel dulce liquido había tomado y disfrutado.

-Es sangre Eren, debemos ser moderados y más ahora contigo que recién despiertas –le respondió con calma la mujer.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar –dijo desanimado, él quería más, pero no se lo darían y además no sabía dónde conseguirlo en ese lugar desconocido - ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Acaso no te lo dijo Levi, antes de traerte? –le cuestionó y Eren negó con la cabeza –bueno supongo que no lo hizo porque estabas dormido, estamos en la Ciudad de Postdam y aun nos encontramos en Alemania.

-Yo me refiero, ¿en qué lugar? No en que cuidad-eren se sorprendió de sí mismo, nunca había hablado de esa forma y ahora que lo hacía, era extraño, casi como si no se reconociera.

-Bueno, pues estamos en el Castillo de Postdam, el hogar de Levi, nuestro hogar y ahora tu hogar –la chica lo señalo con su dedo índice y sonrió - ¡Por cierto! Soy Hanji, la hermana de Levi, bienvenido de nuevo a la familia.

Eren se sentía raro pero feliz, tenía una nueva familia pero esa misma palabra, lo hizo recordar que tenía otra familia y que por el excepcional ser que lo visitaba cada noche, los había abandonado. Levi se lo había dicho, después de ese paso, ya no habría vuelta atrás pero era su precio, además tanto su padre como su madre lo consideraban desahuciado; solo su hermana era quien creía que estaría bien y que se levantaría y volvería a ser el de siempre. Ya no podía ser así.

-Gusto conocerte Hanji, soy Eren y gracias-le respondió amable y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quisiera llevarte a recorrer el castillo pero tus piernas aún están muy débiles, además Levi no trajo tu silla y recién despiertas después de 4 días, estabas literalmente muerto.

¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa había escuchado? ¿Cuatro días? Eso era imposible, él había dormido solo un día o así lo sentía, ¿era acaso que el flujo del tiempo estaba mal?

-¿Qué día es hoy? – le pregunto Eren a Hanji.

-¿Qué día? Mmm… creo que es martes, ¿Por qué?

¿Martes? Si sus cuentas era exactas, Levi había iniciado la transformación el Martes, también pero el Miércoles sus padres lo encontraron muy mal y pensaron que se había enfermado por la temporada de nieve y llamaron a un doctor, este les había dicho que era una simple fiebre y que pronto se le pasaría, les dio un papel lleno de palabras que indicaban lo que debía de hacer; sus padres siguieron los pasos al pie de la letra pero no mejoraba en absoluto y eso que lo había intentado por 2 días y justo cuando llamaron a otro doctor, este les dijo que era algo más grande que una sencilla fiebre y solo les pudo decir que ya no se podía hacer nada.

Sus padres casi mueren, su madre cayó en depresión y su padre aparentaba estar bien pero no era así, Mikasa por su parte intentaba darles ánimos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eran ánimos hacia ella misma y para ese día en la noche fue cuando vio a Levi por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

Se había dormido desde el viernes en la noche y recién despertaba en martes, no podía creer cuanto tiempo durmió.

Mientras tanto, en Berlín y para ser más exactos en el despacho del dueño de los más grandes bancos de Alemania, Levi Ackerman.

Se podía apreciar la confrontación que se llevaba a cabo entre el hombre vampiro y su "hermano", si es que se le pudiera llamar así a la otra creación de Kenny, era ni más ni menos que Erwin Smith.

Hace ya un par de decenas que lo veía y ahora era el rubio quien lo buscaba y por esa razón se encontraba ahí, no es que le incomodara asistir a su banco como tal, pero prefería hacer todo el trabajo en casa y no estar en esa cutre habitación.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido? –le pregunto con un tono filoso y hasta peligroso.

-¿A qué más? Tú más que nadie lo sabe a la perfección, no creo necesario explicártelo –le respondió de vuelta.

Y así era, Levi sabia a la perfección que es lo quería y algo seguro era que no le daría el gusto ni a Erwin ni al maldito fósil que se hacía pasar por un "padre" para ellos.

-Pues puedes irte por donde llegaste que mi respuesta es no y así lo será por todo el tiempo necesario, sabes que tengo la eternidad en mis manos.

-Y yo igual, no te preocupes y yo que tu respondía al llamado al anciano, me ha estado martirizando día y noche respecto a tu paradero y ya me tiene arto.

Detuvieron su conversación cuando alguien toco la puerta y Levi dio el permiso para pasar.

Era una chica de unos 22 años, cabello largo negro trenzado y de piel blanca, vestía un traje de lo más sencillo; traía en sus manos una bandeja de bella plata, así como un par de tazas de fina porcelana y una tetera humeante, que dejaba salir un delicado aroma a té negro.

Dejo la misma en el escritorio y con una leve indicación de Levi se marchó, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-Para que no te martirice mi apreciado hermano, es mejor que le digas donde estoy, sería más fácil para todos, además no pienso volver – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y servía ambas tazas con el caliente liquido –Kenny se merece lo que se merece y estos casi dos siglos no han sido en vano te lo aseguro, ¿dos de azúcar?

-Tres están bien, y con respecto al chico, déjame al menos conocerlo, no tengo intenciones de decirle algo al "fósil" – Erwin le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Levi y este asintió.

Después de un largo momento de silencio y de que ambos terminaron su taza de té, respectivamente; se levantaron y salieron de la oficina, cuando llegaron al escritorio de la secretaria de Levi, este le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y siguieron con su camino.

-Es un poco lejos, ¿bien?

-No es ningún problema, además el castillo es muy bello –el Ackerman sabía demás que Erwin ya sabía dónde quedaba el castillo y aun así no le decía nada al viejo que llevaba tantos años buscándolo.

Anduvieron tranquilamente por las avenidas principales de la cuidad y cuando llevaron al nacimiento del bosque entraron sin más, era cerca del mediodía y aunque el Sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, los rayos del mismo eran muy débiles y el frío de la nieve era más penetrante en la piel.

Las pisadas de ambos se marcaban y dejaban un camino, pero poco a poco empezaron a desaparecer y ahora no se podía apreciar ni un solo rastros de los dos hombres.

Solo una leve ráfaga hacia que la nieve más pequeña se levantara del suelo.

El viaje duro menos de media hora y cuando llegaron vieron como era que Reiner alimentaba a los caballos del castillo mientras Bertholdt cargaba una paca de paja nueva, los dos humanos vieron la pequeña ráfaga y sabían que Levi había llegado a casa, ambos se sonrieron y continuaron con su trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la edificación se detuvieron y entraron, fueron recibidos por la chica más joven de la casa.

-Isabel, ¿dónde se encuentran Hanji y Eren? –pregunto de inmediato Levi.

-Están en el balcón del salón –le indico rápidamente mientras sostenía el abrigo negro que traía puesto el azabache.

-Gracias Isabel, toma también el abrigo de Erwin, estaremos con Hanji.

La chica tomo el abrigo del acompañante de Levi y a pesar de que ella lo vio extrañada, Erwin le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sabía que tenía humanos en tu hogar Levi –le dijo de repente mientras caminaban al salón -¿acaso ya te volviste blando? ¿O ya olvidaste a…

-No lo he olvidado y si vas a empezar a molestar con respecto a lo que hago en mi vida, será mejor que vayas a decirle todo al anciano –Levi detuvo su andar y lo miro.

:::::::

Sigan aún queda otro capítulo. Les tengo una sorpresa preparada.


	5. Capítulo 5

Y aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que también les guste.

:::::::

-Ya te dije que no le diré nada, pero no sabía que vivías entre humanos, eso es más peligroso de lo que crees –el rubio lo sabía por experiencia y no deseaba repetirlo, aun le dolían las heridas que tenía, era como si se las hubieran hecho el día anterior.

-Ellos han demostrado su lealtad y estoy más que seguro que…

-Que primero nos cortamos la lengua, antes de revelar su secreto –dijo Auruo que venía por el mismo pasillo que conducía al salón –Todos nosotros somos solemnes a Levi.

Y con esas últimas palabras se retiró, después de hacerle una delicada reverencia a Levi. Erwin estaba sorprendido, ni sus propios subordinados le eran tan fieles o así lo creía, ya no confiaba en nadie.

-Supongo que con eso es suficiente –dijo Levi para regresarlo a Tierra.

Erwin no dijo nada, continuaron su camino y entraron al salón.

Levi se sorprendió de ver a Eren de pie sujetándose del balcón; era la primera vez que lo veía de pie y era maravilloso, ahora podía apreciar a la perfección que era un poco más alto que él y eso le molesto; tendría que imponerse mucho para no ser amedendrado por el chico.

Erwin por su parte también se encontraba sorprendido, Levi siempre había tenido buen gusto y hasta con las personas que estaba, eran muy bellas; el chico castaño lo había dejado sin aire y hace ya cuantos años que había sucedido algo así. ¿Cuatrocientos? ¿Trecientos? No lo recordaba muy bien pero era una sensación similar.

Levi se adelantó y Eren sintió si presencia, se giró para verlo. Estaba ahí, lo extrañaba, recién lo veía y no quería que se fuera de su lado, se detuvo a unos pasos del joven castaño y lo miro de nuevo, sus ojos reflejaban un bello color dorado en el iris, era una clara muestra de que su transformación había acabado y él había superado todo el dolor de la misma.

Eren camino dificultosamente hacia a Levi y a unos pasos de él, sus piernas traspillaron y lo hicieron perder el equilibrio pero el vampiro lo sostuvo y lo reincorporo.

-Debes de sentarte, tus piernas aun están muy débiles, supongo que en un par de días podrás caminar normal y luego correr –le indico mientras lo llevaba al sillón más cercano.

Eren se quedó ahí, escuchando todo lo que Levi le decía; le encantaba escuchar su voz, ver como sus labios se movían y como las finas hebras de su cabello caían a los lados cuando lo veía hacia abajo.

Levi miro de nuevo al chico neófito que tenía delante, parecía tan normal, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada pero sus ojos lo delataban; serian un tiempo de esa manera o al menos hasta que la ponzoña de él abandonara su cuerpo y regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Quieres algo? –le pregunto al verlo tan nervioso.

-Mmm… que llegue la noche –Eren sonrió.

-¿La noche? Pero si apenas son la una de la tarde – y Levi no estaba nada equivocado, el reloj del salón empezó a sonar anunciando el cambio de hora -¿Y cómo para que, quieres que llegue la noche? –le pregunto esta vez, de alguna forma era un tonto deseo pero era de suponerse que era importante y si lo era para Eren, también lo seria para Levi.

-Hanji me prometió otra copa y además… -Eren guardo silencio meditando sus palabras y en un susurro las dejo ir –quiero verte bailar en la nieve –menciono con un pequeño tono rosa en las mejillas.

Levi no podía imaginarse que pasaría cuando Eren perdiera esas bellas muestras de lo humano que era y no quería imaginárselo, era una parte del todo que le gustaba del chico.

-Supongo que para ambas cosas tendrás que esperar –le dijo mirando esta vez a la entrada del salón –vamos Erwin, ¿no es que querías conocerlo? Pues preséntate –le dijo Levi al rubio que seguía son despegarse de la entrada.

Y como si de una ensoñación volviera, Erwin se acercó a ambos, miro a Levi y luego a Eren.

-Mucho gusto Eren, soy Erwin Smith, un hermano de Levi –dijo extendiéndole a mano.

Eren se la estrecho y Erwin sintió la mano del chico helada, eso no lo esperaba y se extrañó.

-Pensé que solo tenías una hermana Levi –comento de repente.

-No es mi hermano, es más bien... como un hermanastro- le menciono a Eren, sin mucha importancia.

-Tiene las manos heladas –le dijo Erwin a Levi cuando soltó la mano de Eren.

-Supongo que la transformación en cada uno es diferente, la mía duro muchos años y termino cuando llegue a la edad de veintisiete, Eren sin embargo tiene diecinueve.

-Kenny me transformo cuando tenía veintiocho y solo pase por una horrible fiebre que me duro cerca de un mes –le comento Erwin a Levi que tomo asiento frente a Eren.

-¿También eres un vampiro? –pregunto Eren curioso, se imaginaba que había más de ellos pero no esperaba encontrarse con alguno tan pronto.

-Así es Eren, Levi, Hanji y yo lo somos –respondió amable Erwin al castaño que lo escuchaba maravillado, sencillamente el joven era encantador.

-Con que Hanji también, ¿y los demás Levi? ¿También son vampiros?

-¿Los demás? Entonces ya conoces a Isabel, a Auruo, a Reiner y a Bertholdt; no Eren ellos son humanos, normales y corrientes.

-¿Entonces porque trabajan aquí? ¿Saben su secreto? ¿No has intentado morderlos?

-Primero Eren, ellos no solo trabajan, también viven aquí en el castillo; segundo, si ellos saben nuestro secreto, desde hace tres días que cuidan de ti y por último, no los he mordido y no lo pienso intentar, todos ellos son fieles a mí y a Hanji y de ahora en adelante a ti.

Eren estaba sorprendido, humanos que conocían vampiros, bueno al inicio él también era así pero ya no más, y que ahora ellos serían quien cuidaran de él; eso era demasiado.

-Bueno ahora que ya has conocido a Eren, Erwin, será mejor que te vayas; me imagino que el fósil está esperándote, donde sea que este –dijo Levi de golpe –Sabes dónde queda la puerta de salida.

Erwin se encontraba contrariado, quería quedarse y conocer a Eren pero debía de informar a Kenny, que su búsqueda fue un rotundo fracaso y no encontró a Levi. No sabía qué hacer, entonces llego Isabel con una tetera llena de té y Eren lo invito a quedarse a tomar una taza del humeante líquido y después de esta podría irse, miro a Levi y aun que a este no le parecía en absoluto la idea, lo permitio,

Isabel que ya se había ido del salón, volvió con una manta color verde oliva y se la coloco en las piernas. por orden de Levi y nuevamente se fue para cumplir con sus deberes en el castillo.

-Levi, Hanji me dijo que dormí por cuatro días y según mis cálculos ha pasado una semana desde que inicio mi transformación, mi duda es ¿Qué paso durante los días que dormí?

-Moriste –respondió escuetamente Levi –solo eso, tus latidos se detuvieron por esos días y después de que caíste inconsciente, no sé si recuerdas esa noche, pero ya no despertarte y tu pulso decayó. Me quede hasta el amanecer cuando tu hermana toco tu puerta para despertarte y anunciarte que le desayuno estaba listo, pero como no oyó respuesta de tu parte, entro y te encontró en la cama, literalmente sin vida.

Levi se mostraba totalmente serio y no podía ocultarlo, él también pensó que la ponzoña que le había inyectado, lo había matado y no lo soporto, pero cual fue sorpresa cuando escucho una leve pulsación de arte del joven. Justamente eso le confirmo que Eren era un chico sin igual.

-Tu entierro se llevó acabo el siguiente día y tus padres estaban muy afligidos, así como tu hermana, que lo ocultaba perfectamente, mantuvo su cara seria todo el tiempo y e la noche de ese día, Reiner y Bertholdt me acompañaron al cementerio para poder sacarte de aquel horrible agujero en el que te habían metido y por ultimo te transportamos a Postdam.

El Ackerman finalizo su pequeña historia de lo sucedido y Eren no cabía de sorpresa en lo que había sucedido esos días, sencillamente no podía creer que había muerto, bueno técnicamente fue así pero no esperaba algo de ese tipo.

-Entonces… mi familia piensa… que estoy… muerto –menciono lentamente el más joven de los tres.

-No lo piensan, lo creen Eren –sentencio Levi.

La cabeza de Eren se llenó de confusión y de miedo, ya no volvería a ver a su familia, o al menos estar cerca de ellos.

Aun con su mente ocupaba, bebió la taza de té que lo tranquilizo y miro a Erwin que lo miraba interrogante y Levi al ver la expresión de Eren, miro también al otro hombre de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo Erwin? –le pregunto ya un tanto hostigado por la presencia de su "hermanastro".

-No, no sucede nada Levi –le respondió, bebió el último trago de su té y se puso de pie –supongo que es hora de que me vaya, Kenny está esperando por mí en Rusia y será un viaje largo, nos veremos luego Eren.

Se despidió de los dos y se marchó, Hanji ingreso al salón y noto el aire pesado, supuso que su hermano le había dicho todo a Eren, así que intento animar la plática.

-Eren –lo llamo para que le prestara atención-¿antes en Brandemburgo, estudiabas? –pregunto curiosa.

El chico la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Estudiaba la universidad.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué estudiabas? –pregunto más curiosa.

-Estudiaba arte –menciono feliz, al recordar sus días en la universidad y también recordó algo sumamente importante –mi cuaderno –dijo quedamente pero Levi y Hanji lo escucharon.

-¿Cuál cuaderno? –pregunto la mujer.

-Mi cuaderno de dibujos, tengo mis valiosos dibujos en el –dijo, recordando los dibujos que hizo la noche a Levi y no quería perderlos.

-Te comprare otro libro Eren –dijo indiferente Levi.

-No es eso Levi, solo que en ese libro tengo sus dibujos –dijo sonrojado y tímido a la vez.

-¿Dibujos de mi escueto hermano? –Dijo Hanji animada –eso lo tengo que ver, dime donde esta y tal vez pueda ir por el –le propuso a Eren la entusiasmada castaña.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Hanji, era solo un cuaderno –menciono para cortarle la emoción de su expedición a Brandemburgo por un cuaderno cualquiera, aunque le hubiera gustado guardar esos dibujos también, pero lo había olvidado n cas del castaño el día de la "muerte" del mismo.

-Pero dijiste que eran buenos –dijo Eren en un puchero –y además no era cualquier cuaderno, era especial para mí –recalco el chico.

-Supongo que si iré –menciono más emocionada Hanji –no pierdo nada y Levi sé que tú también lo quieres –dijo molestando a su hermano, que ya conocía a la perfección y sabía que él también quería ir por el dichoso cuaderno de dibujos.

Levi se maldijo, maldijo a Hanji y maldijo el momento en que decidió llevar a la chica con él cuando se separaron del fósil, por ultimo maldijo el hecho de que ella fuera quien mejor lo conociera, y quizás Eren la seguía por detrás, ay que él también empezaba a leerlo como un libro abierto y no cualquier libro, un libro infantil.

:::::::

Y bueno mi sorpresa para ustedes es el video de donde me inspire para escribir el fanfic, espero que les guste el video como tal y si de ahí fueron sacadas muchas cosas pero desde este capítulo deja de ser tan importante.

Link: watch?v=8BBF3vRY85M

Y por último, escuchare sus pregunte respecto al fic, elegiré una de los reviews y en el siguiente capítulo la responderé dentro del texto.

Espérenlo con ánimos.

Caro Ji


	6. Capitulo 6

_Súper actualización :D van a disculpar que solo sea un capitulo esta semana pero la Universidad me tiene atareada con trabajos y demás (ya casi son mis exámenes) y bueno espero que para la próxima si sean los dos de cada semana. Bueno a leer!_

_Pareja sorpresa!_

**:::::::**

**Eren se reúne con Levi y Erwin. Levi quiere que Eren no pierda sus rasgos humanos. **

Erwin salió de la casa Ackerman aparentemente tranquilo pero su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos del humano que lo había imprimado por primera vez, ese rubio que estuvo a su lado y lo traiciono; temía que algo similar le asara a su "hermano". Tal vez no se tenían el gran afecto, pero era seguro que lo apreciaba y de alguna forma Eren había captado su atención.

Camino por todo el bosque de regreso, mirando los altos árboles que lo protegían y cuando llego a la cuidad fue interceptado por un hombre moreno.

-¡Nile! No esperaba que Kenny te haiga enviado a vigilarme –dijo sereno Erwin.

-Sabes a la perfección que no es eso, yo nunca obedezco a nadie…

-Y sin embargo aquí estas, siguiéndome a donde vaya –le respondió de soslayo.

-Tú eres un caso especial Erwin –le contesto mientras seguían caminando por las calles de Berlín.

Ya era tarde y el Sol empezaba a desaparecer por horizonte y la oscuridad se apoderaba del cielo, junto con una que otra traviesa estrella que aparecía para decorar el extenso espacio.

-Debo de ir a Rusia, Nile –le menciono de repente Erwin al hombre que no se separaba de su lado.

-Lo sé y yo te acompañare, pero no pienso ver al ancestro –respondió Nile, un hombre de unos 30 años, cabello castaño oscuro, piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y un leve aroma a canela.

Erwin asintió, sabia de más que Nail también estaba desaparecido para Kenny y no entendía por qué ese viejo anciano no buscaba a todos sus "hijos", si él más que nadie podía encontrarlos.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Postdam, Eren veía fascinado como Hanji llenaba tres copas de plata del delicioso líquido que le había dado temprano cuando despertó; ansiaba posar sus labios y en el borde de dicha copa y toma de su solo trago la bebida.

-No desesperes Eren, se paciente –le dijo Levi que también miraba a Hanji, esperando también por su ración del carmín líquido.

Hanji se acercó a ambos y les entrego a cada uno una copa.

-Por el nuevo integrante de la familia –grito y alzo su copa; Eren, Levi, Bertholdt, Reiner, Isabel y Auruo también lo hicieron; pero los últimos cuatro con vino en las suyas, así brindaron juntos.

Todos aceptaron rápidamente a Eren y durante la cena le dieron de comer pequeñas porciones de comida para que no volviera a vomitar.

-Gracias a todos por cuidar de mi –les dijo a los presentes –supongo que les daré un poco de problemas a todos y muy deliciosa cena.

-¡Hum! Pues la hizo un profesional, ¿Qué esperabas? –le vocifero Auruo.

-Solo lo mejor –respondió amable el joven neófito.

Eren le dedico un sencilla sonrisa y Auruo se relajó, él no quería a más personas cerca de Levi pero si este lo hacía feliz, ¿Qué más daba? Y tal parecía ser un buen joven.

El más joven de todos, estaba impaciente, Levi no había permitido que tomara de su copa y ya no lo soportaría ni un segundo, bebería de ese líquido a cualquier costo; no lo importaba que el hombre que lo había transformado lo amonestara. Eren solo quería su copa.

"Espera a que los demás se hallan marchado" fueron las palabras de Levi para que no bebiera de su copa y hasta ahora lo hacía pero parecía que Isabel no pensaba marcharse a cualquier otra parte. Estiro poco a poco la mano para alcanzar la copa y justo cuando la estaba por tomar Levi le coloco su mano sobre a suya y lo miro.

-Espera Eren, solo un poco más –el joven suspiro y se resignó, debía detenerse un poco más.

Eren no alejo su mano de la copa y mucho menos la aparto del agarre de la mano de Levi; le encantaba sentir la piel del hombre sobre la suya y aun si fuera un simple roce, estaría maravillado.

Quería con todo su ser a Levi y lo había demostrado cuando dejo que él bebiera de su sangre, sabía que era peligroso pero lo hizo y luego lo reafirmo cuando dejo que la ponzoña del Ackerman invadiera su cuerpo transformándolo.

Era un amor sin condiciones.

Lo amaba aun cuando lo podía matar.

Lo amaba por sobre todas la cosas.

Lo amaba por sobre sí mismo.

Levi tampoco pensaba alejar su mano del joven y en lugar de eso los enredo con los del chico, el frio de las palmas de Eren se fusionaba de a poco con el calor de las suyas y era una sensación tranquilizadora.

Por fin Isabel se marchó y fue Levi quien le entrego la copa a Eren.

-Gracias.

-No es nada Eren, pero cundo este alguno de ellos, debes de esperar a que se marchen –Eren lo miro confundido, no entendía le porque de esa restricción, así que Levi se lo explico –aun eres un neófito, no estas completo por así decirlo y si bebes de ese líquido en su presencia puedes causar un gran problema y no quiero que seas el responsable de ello.

-Está bien Levi, entiendo –respondió Eren, si debía de hacerlo para protegerlos a ellos de algo, lo cumpliría; después de todo ya eran su familia.

Eren bebió el contenido de su copa y sintió como el líquido le quemaba la garganta mientras bajaba lentamente, era un placer satisfecho y le gustaba. Era como un fuego revitalizador.

Sus sentidos se dispararon y sentía con gran claridad todos los olores que lo rodeaban, los colores se volvieron más brillantes y aun que estaba oscuro se veía con total claridad; los detalles de la madera de la mesa eran suaves y delicados, podía sentir cada detalle con las yemas de sus dedos; escucho los pasos de alguien a lo lejos y le presto una gran atención.

Los pasos eran lentos y pausados, intento saber quién era y respiro tratando de alcanzar el olor de la persona; primero se encontró con el olor a té negro, rastros de comida de la cena, los tulipanes que decoraban la entrada de la casa, las velas quemándose lentamente en la oscuridad y por fin la encontró, era Isabel que apagaba las velas de la cocina y mientras lo hacía caminaba hacia afuera de la misma para ir a descansar a su cuarto. Un respiro más. Esta vez capto como la sangre de la chica corría por sus venas; era rápida, caliente y dejaba rastros de un delicioso aroma.

-Eren… Eren… ¡Eren! –le grito Levi al joven neófito, mismo que se giro a verlo con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración agitada – no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me escuchas? –Eren no comprendía pero asintió lentamente –Escúchame claramente, todos ellos son nuestra familia y si no te dejaba que tomaras tu ración de la noche, era por esa razón; eres muy joven y aun no controlas tus impulsos naturales, debes de hacerlo. No quiero que lastimes a nadie dentro de la casa.

Levi lo miro esperando una respuesta y nuevamente Eren asintió mirándolo a los ojos, él entendía que no debía de lastimar a nadie pero esos maravillosos olores eran increíbles, mejores incluso que el de la sangre que había bebido unos momentos antes.

-Hanji ni una sola copa para Eren mañana –la castaña asintió y tomo las copas de los tres para llevarlas a la cocina y dejar que Auruo se encargara de ellas n la mañana –Supongo que es muy tarde, debemos de ir a descansar.

Ambos castaños asintieron y se separaron, Hanji tomo el pasillo izquierdo cuando salieron del comedor; mientras que Levi y Eren tomaron el derecho.

Anduvieron unos minutos, Eren reconocía el pasillo, era el mismo por el que había pasado temprano con Hanji después de haber despertado, al parecer Levi lo acompañaba su cuarto y luego iría al suyo, pero gran sorpresa se llevó cuando vio que no era así.

-Vamos Eren, debemos descansar algo, aunque no sea necesario o al menos para mí, pero tú necesitas dormir aun para calmar tus ansias por sangre –menciono mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y dejaba su saco en la mesita de noche cercana.

-C-claro…

El joven Jaeger estaba impactado por ello, era la primera vez que compartía la cama con Levi, o al menos lo era desde que se había vuelto un vampiro, estaba más que consiente de que en su "anterior" vida también lo había hecho pero solo pasaba después de que Levi bebía parte de su sangre y él caía rendido en un profundo sueño.

-Vamos no te quedes ahí –le volvió a llamar Levi -¿O es que quieres que vaya por ti? –le menciono coqueto.

El vampiro mayor se levantó de la cama y se acercó al más joven, lo beso en los labios suavemente y luego fijo su mirada en el rostro contrario, las mejillas de Eren se habían teñido con un leve rosa y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa dedicada totalmente al dueño de su corazón y cuerpo.

Levi lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez con un contacto lleno de pasión y lujuria. Tomo a cara del chico entre sus manos y la acerco más, que Eren fuera más alto que él era molesto pero eso no lo detendría, rozo los labios de su pareja con su lengua y este abrió la boca para dejar que ambas lenguas se fusionaran en una candente danza.

Se separaron y Levi tomo de la mano de Eren, lo llevo a la cama y lo arrojo sobre ella; se subió sobre él y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, bajando lentamente para alcanzar su cuello, donde dejo un par de marcas rojizas con sus colmillos.

Desabrocho los botones de la camisa verde oliva de Eren y continuo con su descenso por el pecho del muchacho, alcanzando las tetillas del mismo, las beso, lamio y chupo insistentemente, dejándolas erectas y rojas; nuevamente continuo con su labor y esta vez llego a borde del pantalón del chico.

Esa era su noche, una noche para los dos.

Además de ser la primera como seres de la "noche".

Levi disfruto del cuerpo de Eren en cada roce y movimiento, le parecía fantástico que la piel del chico fuera fría pues en cada roce ambos se contraían.

Eso de que los vampiros fueran seres fríos, era una mentira total; de serlo así no pasarían desapercibidos como humanos normales y Eren lo sabía con experiencia bien contada.

En alguna posada de Polonia, en supuesto camino a Rusia...

Se encontraban Erwin y Nile disfrutando de los placeres carnales que la inmortalidad les brindaba.

Erwin se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras Nile se acomodaba sobre él para que lo penetrara, el pecho del Smith chocaba contra el del Dawk y el sudor de ambos se combinaba.

Mientras Nile se acomodaba, Erwin chupaba los pezones de su amante, entregándole asi un placer más en su sentir.

Por fin el pene erecto de Erwin estaba dentro de Nile y la presión era asfixiante y caliente, el castaño levanto levemente sus caderas y las dejo hacer nuevamente sobre el falo del rubio; las estocadas eran muy placenteras para ambos pero lentas y los dos querían más de aquella deliciosa sensación así que Erwin tomo las nalgas de Nile y las levanto para luego dejarlas caer pesadamente sobre su miembro duro.

Un gran gemido salió de la boca de Nile e inundo la habitación, parecía que era la primera vez que lo hacían esa noche pero ya iban en el tercer encuentro y ambos darían más, hace ya tanto de su última reunión y se necesitaban mutuamente.

Erwin beso los carnosos labios de Nile y con su lengua recorrió todo el interior de esta, Nile se dejaba hacer mientras era besado y embestido por su "hermano", le profesaba un gran amor, pues había sido él quien había cuidado de Nile cuando fue convertido, lo había ayudado con todo, en especial cuando se separó de su amada Mary.

En ese entonces aun desconocía sus sentimientos por Erwin pero después de que Kenny matara a su pareja y Nile se fuera del lado del anciano, se dio cuenta de cuanto quería a su hermanastro.

No esperaba que Erwin lo apreciara tanto como para ayudarlo a superar su dolor y luego apoyarlo en su desaparición ante los ojos de Kenny y eso no era lo único que se esperaba, Erwin estaba enamorado pero no de él; si no de un humano.

El muy maldito lo había engatusado solo para que lo convirtiera pero no había soportado el veneno del Smith y murió.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron cuando sintió como el pene de Erwin tocaba su punto dulce y una ración larga de estocadas insistían en dar en ese justo punto.

Ambos dejaron salir sus semillas y se quedaron quietos mientras recuperaban sus respiraciones.

Nile beso a Erwin y este sonrió.

:::::::

Espero que les haiga gustado, lo hice con prisas y en los pocos ratos que podía _ y en esta ocasión les voy a dejar el link de mi firma, seudónimo o página (como prefieran llamarla)

Estaré subiendo fotos de más o menos como es el paisaje y la vestimenta de todos :D todo eso en un álbum llamado "Full Moon"

pages/Caro-Ji/122640187930303?ref=hl

bueno por ahora eso es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y disculpen si no es respondido reviews pero no he tenido mucho tiempo como les mencione.

Espero contestarlos en unos días. Bye-bye.


	7. Capítulo 7

_Sé que me van a matar pero nadie nunca dijo que estudiar una licenciatura fuera fácil _ y bueno menos la que yo estudio al absorber mucho de mi tiempo TTwTT pero ya teniendo un poco de tiempo puede escribir._

_Disculpen que no haya actualizado en casi un mes (si es que no me equivoco) pero recién acabaron mis exámenes y entre entregas de trabajos, exposiciones y de más, fue algo complicado dividir mis tiempos, pero ya está y en compensación subí dos capítulos :D_

_Espero poder subir dos más antes del fin de semana :3_

_Levi al final no intento nada con Eren, aún era joven y en su estado de neófito no era muy conveniente; decidió que sería mejor esperar._

_Y bueno en fin…. A leer se ha dicho! Espero que los disfruten _

:::::::

**Erwin se dirige a Rusia junto con Nile. Levi ama a Eren (eso ya lo sabían pero quería ponerlo) y la pregunta es ¿Lo hicieron o no?**

Mientras tanto en la antigua casa de Eren se podía ver con una familia de tres personas cenaban tranquilamente, en un sepulcral silencio; recién había pasado una semana de la muerte de Eren y todos todavía estaban melancólicos y sumidos en una gran tristeza.

Tanto la madre de Eren, Carla, como su padre, sentían que habían perdido una hermosa luz de su vida y no le encontraban sentido a nada. Eren había sido el único hijo que Carla le había dado a Grisha y después de eso el doctor le advirtió que no podría engendrar ni un bebe más pues su útero no era estable y si lo intentaban existía la posibilidad de que el feto no llegara a desarrollarse y causaría la muerte de ambos.

Grisha también era doctor y sabía que todo lo que le decían era verdad y definitivamente no pensaba perder a su esposa por tener a otro hijo, tiempo después llego Mikasa cuando la encontraron comiendo de su basura.

Era pequeña y delgada, al parecer había tenido una infancia muy triste y marcada por recuerdos horribles, pero cuando los Jeager la acogieron como su propia hija, ella se propuso cuidar de ellos y al parecer no estaba cumpliendo con su cometido.

Había perdido a Eren y eso era un golpe muy duro, nunca pensó que se separarían e incluso soñaba con casarse con Eren algún día pero ya no sería así.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Mikasa no podía dormir así que subió al cuarto de Eren, justo donde lo había encontrado hace ya una semana sin vida, con los ojos cerrados y la piel congelada.

Miro la cama y se paró a su lado, la miro como si hay estuviera Eren, como si nunca se hubiera ido; una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda y luego otra y otra más. Ella estaba sacando todo lo que no había dejado ir cuando vio a su hermano muerto, había estado resistiendo por sus padres, sabia de sobra que Carla lloraba cada noche pensando en su amado hijo y no quería demostrar su debilidad ante los dos adultos, quería seguir de pie y mostrarles que aún estaban ello, que nada había cavado y sin embargo hay estaba llorando como una pequeña niña regañada o que ha perdido su más valiosa muñeca.

Lloro como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando vio cómo su madre biológica era violada y mutilada por tres hombres mayores a la misma vez, ni siquiera cuando su padre la salvo y le dijo que tenía que irse lejos, muy lejos y así lo había hecho pero nunca supo más de ellos. Solo tenía cinco años y había vivido una cruel existencia.

Seco sus lágrimas y se levantó para ir a la ventana, las nevadas hacían cesado por unos días pero ese día nevaba de nuevo y por primera vez en su vida Mikasa se sorprendió de ver a alguien caminar en el techo de la casa de enfrente.

Limpio el cristal con la manga de su suéter para poder ver mejor, era un hombre. No entendía que hacia una persona en el techo de una casa, justo en medio de una nevada; el hombre la vio y ella sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo.

Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y llevaba toda la ropa de color negro, junto a su vestimenta ostentaba una fedora color negro. El hombre cuando vio a la chica en la ventana sonrió, sabía que eso pasaría; todo salía como quería y su plan avanzaría a pasos agigantados de jugar bien sus cartas.

No por nada había engañado el estúpido de su hijo Erwin, debía de tenerlo lejos si no quería interrupciones en sus planes.

En Bielorrusia, un par de hombres caminan a través de un espeso bosque.

-Sería más rápido si usamos "suspiro" –dijo Nile a Erwin, odiaba caminar y no quería desperdiciar tiempo valioso que podía pasar con él.

-Lo sé, pero así tendremos un motivo para estar más tiempo juntos –ambos pensaban en lo mismo pero de diferentes formas.

-Ay, Erwin, ¿Cuándo me convertiste en esto? – Preguntó Nile mientras se señalaba –No puedo creer que caí a tus pies sin siquiera pensarlo un minuto –Nile cerró los ojos y continuo caminando de esa forma.

-Yo no tengo la culpa Nile, ambos nos necesitábamos desde… -Erwin no termino sus palabras pues escucho como alguien mecía las copas de los altos arboles del bosque.

-Desde que ambos nos quedamos solos, lo sé Erwin –menciono Nile abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente, él también había notado el peculiar ruido y con esa mirada se lo había dicho a Erwin.

Al parecer los seguían y recién lo notaban, pero no podía ser una coincidencia, nunca nada es así; siguieron caminando mientras charlaban, su perseguidor los seguía de cerca pero para Erwin y Nile no era un experto, tal vez lo había hecho bien mientras estaban en la ciudad pero ya no y ellos lo habían percibido.

De un momento a otro corrieron sin tocar el suelo y desaparecieron de la vista de su acechador, había usado "suspiro", era una forma de llamar esa peculiar forma de correr y les encantaba.

La persecución se dio rápidamente y tanto Nile como Erwin llevaban ventaja, quien los seguía era rápido y se les acercaba rápidamente, entonces se separaron, ya se verían en la frontera entre Bielorrusia y Rusia, para seguir su viaje juntos.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, Nile al sur y Erwin al Norte; su cazador no se había dado cuenta de la separación y se fue por el sur, cuando alcanzo a Nile se dio cuenta de todo, era una trampa.

Pero eso no lo detendría, Nile también tenía precio y era más que el de Erwin; cuando estuvo a solo un metro de él, lo tomo por el hombro y lo detuvo en seco, haciéndolo estrellar contra el frio suelo.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! –Le vocifero Nile después del fuerte golpe -¡De esta no te sales con la tuya! –pero cuando se puso de pie, quedó en un gran shock, podía esperar cualquier cosa pero no lo que veía.

-Hola Nile, tanto tiempo –dijo su perseguidor.

-N-no, no puede ser… -dijo Nile –Es imposible…t-tú… tú estás muerto –menciono inseguro y aturdido.

-¿Muerto? ¿Así que se tragaron todo ese estúpido show? ¿Tan estúpidos eran? ¿O aun lo son? –le pregunto con una sonrisa llena de malicia a Nile.

De vuelta al castillo Ackerman.

Hanji no podía dormir; quería saber que era ese libro, cuaderno o lo que fuera, que pedía Eren y sobre todo la curiosidad de ver los dichosos dibujos de Levi.

-¡Muy bien lo hare!

Grito emocionada, ni su hermano la detendría, quería tener ese cuaderno y poder dárselo a Eren como regalado y de paso hacer enojar un poco a su querido hermano.

Salió de la casa usando "suspiro" y se encamino a la antigua vivienda de Eren, si saber dónde era.

Por su parte Eren dormía tranquilamente y Levi solo lo acompañaba, sintiendo todo el frio que emanaba su cuerpo, no era normal pero estaba seguro que era una parte del proceso de transformación de Eren, pronto seria como un humano normal, solo con el insignificante detalle de tener una vida eterna.

Levi pensó que habría pasado si se su primer amor, hubiera sobrevivido a su ponzoña; lo extrañaba, eso era un hecho pero lo pasado, pasado.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar cómo se habían conocido.

Levi tenía tan solo 169 años como vampiro y mientras paseaba por las calles de Berlín, después de salir de una cafetería paso frente al Teatro de la cuidad.

Escucho como alguien tocaba el piano, era una melodía lenta y hermosa; de inmediato se sintió atraído por saber quién era quien tocaba de esa bella forma. Entro al teatro y lo primero que vio en el escenario, era a un joven de 22 o 23 años, que se encontraba sentado en el banquillo del piano.

Camino lentamente mientras seguía viendo al chico, sus manos parecían bailar sobre cada tecla evocando así una maravillosa canción.

Parecía que lo disfrutaba; su cara reflejaba la paz y armonía que transmitía con el sonar del piano, pronto el final de la canción llego y en ese momento Levi se había detenido frente el escenario. Estuvo a punto de subir para poder apreciar mejor al chico, pero se detuvo.

El joven dejo ir un pequeño suspiro y volvió a posicionar sus manos sobre las teclas, nuevamente toco la misma melodía.

Levi no podía apartar sus ojos del chico, era muy joven y apuesto; su piel canela, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos avellana, eran los componentes perfectos de su ser. Levi se quedó imprimado al verlo, de todo el tiempo que había vivido nunca se había sentido así y justo con ese muchacho le estaba pasando.

El chico detuvo de repente la melodía, recién se daba cuenta de que un hombre estaba parado justo frente al escenario.

-¡Ah! Disculpe, no quería molestarlo –dijo el chico pensado que Levi estaba antes que él en el teatro.

-No me molestas en lo absoluto… -respondió, mientras pensaba que decir –Bella canción –fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Gra-gracias… supongo –el rostro del chico reflejaba un pequeño sonrojo.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso y su emoción era más al saber que quien se lo había dicho era un hombre muy apuesto.

-¿Puedes volver a tocar? –pregunto Levi.

-¿Eh?

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El apuesto hombre quería que tocara el piano para él? ¿Era en serio?

-Que toques el piano, pero esta vez toca para mí, no para un teatro solitario y vació.

-Bi-bien…

-Pero antes una cosa –el chico lo miro a los ojos y Levi quedo encandilado de ellos, reflejaban una pureza sin igual -¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Cla-claro… me llamo Farlan, Farlan Church –dijo el joven nervioso por el hombre frente a él -¿Y… y usted, como se llama? –pregunto Farlan.

-Me llamo Levi –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –ahora toca, por favor Farlan.

-S-sí.

Las manos de Farlan volvieron a las teclas y danzaron sobre ellas; la dulce melodía volvió y Levi solo miraba al chico. Era definitivo, se había enamorado.

**¿Qué pasara en la casa de Eren? ¿Quién será el hombre que vio Mikasa? ¿Quién perseguía a Erwin y Nile? ¿Cómo es que Nile conoce a su cazador? ¿Hanji encontrara el cuaderno de Eren? ¿El amor a primera vista existe?**

**:::::::**

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Con muchos misterios, ¿no? Bueno un capítulo más :D_

_Déjenme un review aquí también por favor, eso me haría muy feliz :3_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo! Disfruten! :3 No olviden dejar un lindo review aquí también._

:::::::

**¿Existe el amor a primera vista?**

Levi nunca se había sentido atraído por ningún hombre y mucho menos había posado su mirada sobre alguno pero Farlan era totalmente un asunto diferente y lo salía de sobra desde ese momento.

Subió al escenario donde se encontraba Farlan terminando la pieza de música y se acercó lentamente a él, lo quería abraza y nunca soltarlo pero eso solo lo asustaría; y no quería eso.

Espero a que finalizara la melodía y hablo de nuevo.

-Insisto, bella canción Farlan –dijo suavemente.

Farlan de tenso de escucharlo detrás suyo, despacio se giró para verlo de frente y en serio no acababa de creerse que ese hermoso y apuesto hombre le dijera cosas tan maravillosas y bellas.

-Gracias… pero aún creo que no está bien ejecutada –respondió Farlan, girándose de nuevo hacia el piano –algo me falta… algo que expresa la canción… -menciono sin terminar sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que te falta según tú? ¿Habilidad? ¿Encanto? ¿Delicadeza para hacer vibrar ese piano al son de una maravillosa melodía?

Farlan vio a Levi a los ojos, estaba sorprendido; esas eran demasiadas palabras lindas dichas por alguna persona hacia él, claro sus amigos y familiares lo felicitaban pero no era lo mismo, con Levi todo era diferente.

Levi por su parte no podía dejar de elogiar al chico y es que sencillamente no podía detenerse a pensar e porque ese joven lo tenía así por decir tales palabras tan ingratas hacia su propio talento.

-No debería de desacreditarte Farlan, eres a lo mucho el pianista más talentoso que he conocido en toda mi vida –dijo son una fina y delicada sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que dejo encandilado a Farlan, "Debería de sonreír más" pensó por un instante.

-No es que me desacredite como usted dice…

-No me tratas de usted, debemos tener casi la misma edad –eso era más que una mentira pero Farlan por el momento no lo sabía y con eso era suficiente para poder escuchar su nombre de los labios de Farlan.

-Bueno… L-Levi… -y ahí estaba, que bello y exquisito se escuchaba desde esos labios –como te decía, no es eso… solo que siento que no estoy expresando los sentimientos que refleja la canción y eso me incomoda un poco.

Farlan había girado de nuevo su cabeza y veía con detenimiento las teclas blancas y negras del piano.

Para él esa canción reflejaba grandes sentimientos de amor y pasión hacia el ser amado, tal vez por eso seguía sin tocarla como él deseaba.

-Lo lograras, tienes todo lo necesario Farlan –menciono Levi estaba vez justo a lado del piano.

Farlan estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando Levi se paró a su lado.

-¿Puedo? –Levi señalo el banquillo y Farlan asintió –Permíteme intentar algo –menciono colocando sus manos sobre as teclas del piano recreando la melodía de la canción que Farlan había tocado pero con dos notas más graves.

Farlan debía de admitirlo, Levi tocaba el piano de maravilla y no entendía cómo es que la canción de él sonaba totalmente diferente, aunque tenía notas más altas y graves, la cancioncilla seguía manteniendo una pureza absoluta y un encanto embriagador. Levi vio a Farlan y con la mirada lo invito a participar.

-Vamos, tú puedes Farlan.

Farlan dudo por unos instantes y por fin se decidió, también empezó a tocar el piano junto a Levi; por fin sintió que tocaba aquella canción con los sentimientos que quería demostrar, no quería detenerse.

Creía que si l hacia podía causar que aquellos sentimientos se fueran y no volvieran, Levi por su parte había detenido el danzar de sus manos cuando vio tan feliz a Farlan.

Su sonrisa era droga pura, mejor que cualquier vino, mejor que el opio, mejor que un atardecer de primavera, mejor que la luna llena de otoño, mejor que lo mejor del mundo.

Levi regreso de sus recuerdos al mundo real y vio como Eren dormía con una respiración acompasada y lenta, estaba profundamente dormido; con cuidado se levantó de la cama para no despertarlo y salió de la habitación, no podía seguir recordando a Farlan a lado de Eren; eso sería como engañarlo justo frente a sus ojos y no cometería lago como eso.

Camino hacia una de las habitaciones de la zona sur de la gran casa, los pasillos largos y fríos estaban inundados en un silencio inquebrantable y profundo; rápidamente llego a la puerta de la habitación que buscaba, la abrió sin más y entro.

El cuarto tenía un papel tapiz café con formas de hojas de color beige y blanco, en la pared de la derecha se levantaba un enorme librero lleno de cuadernillos de música, en la de la izquierda habían unos cuantos cuadros con el retrato de dos hombres, más al fondo se podían apreciar las enormes ventanas que dejaban entrar la tenue luz de la luna, misma que ahora alumbraba la habitación. Justo en el centro de la habitación es encontraban un par de pianos gemelos en blanco y negro. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio, no había ni una sola mota de polvo en ningún lugar; al parecer Auruo seguía limpiando cada rincón de la casa.

Levi sonrió de nuevo recordando como Farlan y él, disfrutaban de tocar el piano juntos todas las tardes después de que se juntaran para vivir juntos.

En ese entonces no tenía más que a Hanji como compañía y Farlan fue muy bien recibido por la hermana de Levi.

Recordó también como Farlan le había entregado todo de sí, sin pedir nada a cambio; sentó frente al piano blanco que le pertenecía a su anterior amor y vio hacia a fuera de la ventana.

Vago de nuevo por sus recuerdos y rememoro aquel desgraciado día.

El día que Farlan se fue de su lado por su veneno.

Eran un día de verano cualquiera, casi caída la tarde para dar paso a la noche; tanto Farlan como Levi caminaban lado a lado después de salir del teatro de la ciudad y ahora volvían a casa para que Farlan descansara.

Pero no esperaban lo que pasaría desde que llegaron a la esquina de la cuadra, un hombre salió de repente de entre las sombras de un callejón y se abalanzó sobre Farlan para quitarle lo que tenía en las manos en ese instante; un simple reloj de bolsillo de oro puro con detalles de oro blanco. Levi no había reaccionado a tiempo, si se había percatado de la presencia pero no pensó que este lo iba a atacar y mucho menos a Farlan.

En un acto reflejo Farlan intento protegerse contra el hombre que intentaba robarle y este en un desesperación saco de entre sus ropas una enorme daga y sin miramientos la clavo en el abdomen del joven.

El punzante dolor hizo que Farlan dejara de forcejear y sintió como el filo de la arma le cortaba a lo largo el estómago, era como sentir una varilla caliente contra tu piel; el ladrón le quito por fin el reloj pero no espero lo siguiente. Levi que había visto todo sin poder hacer nada después de oler la sangre de Farlan, reacciono y dese lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser salieron sus sentimientos de venganza, rencor y odio.

Tomo al hombre por el cuello con una mano y lo levanto del suelo, lo arrojó de vuelta al callejón y entro al mismo asqueroso lugar, lo único que se pudo escuchar en ese momento fueron los desgarradores gritos de un hombre que pedía perdón y clemencia por su vida; pero Levi parecía que estaba poseído por el mismísimo demonio y no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el hombre.

Uno a uno los huesos del ladrón fueron rotos y cuando creyó que su final había llegado, no fue así, Levi tomo la daga entre sus manos y empezó a atravesar la piel del hombre con una fuerzas tan descomunal y brutal que con cada corte que le daba, también molía su carne. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se levantó y vio lo que había hecho, pero no sintió nada; ahora era solo un montón de carne cernada sin forma.

Escucho como los pasos de los transeúntes metiches se acercaban, tomo a Farlan entre sus brazos y uso "suspiro". La sangre de su amado empapo su ropa en un santiamén y sus fosas nasales se llenaron de aquel olor, sin embargo no detuvo su correr.

Llego al castillo hecho una furia y Hanji había sentido su presencia varios kilómetros lejos, así que cuando llego lo recibió rápidamente; ella no esperaba ver tal imagen en ningún momento de su vida.

Su hermano tenía la cara de un demonio, un demonio que cometió el más grande de los pecados y a la vez reflejaba un inmenso y profundo temor. Levi tenía miedo de perder a Farlan, no permitiría tal cosa y si era necesario arriesgaría su vida entera por la de él.

-Hanji ayúdame, no sé qué hacer –dijo Levi con una severa nota de preocupación el su voz.

-Primero bájalo, ponlo en el sillón-le indico Hanji a su hermano y este en automático lo hizo.

Hanji vio la herida, era profunda y la sangre no dejaba de salir; todo ese líquido carmesí era tentador, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Debes de morderlo –dijo segura Hanji mirando a su hermano.

-¿Morderlo? ¿Acaso estas más loca? Sabes a la perfección que jamás lastimaría a Farlan –respondió histérico Levi.

-Lo sé y justo porque lo sé, es que debes de confiar en mí, solo tu ponzoña podrá ayudarlo, vamos hazlo Levi, si es que quieres salvarlo.

Hanji se apartó del lado de Farlan y dejo que su hermano decidiera, convertir a su amado en un ser como él o dejar que muriera.

Bueno si lo consideraba la primera opción era la mejor, además Farlan ya conocía el secreto de los dos y aunque nuca se mostró interesado en convertirse en un vampiro tampoco es que no estuviera.

Al final Levi se arrodillo a su lado y lo mordió en su blanco cuello, saco parte de su poca sangre y a la vez inyecto toda su ponzoña.

Su sangre sabia deliciosa y quería seguir pero debía detenerse para no matarlo por completo, se detuvo y dejo que la ponzoña corriera por las venas de Farlan, pero nada pasaba.

No podía creerlo, lo estaba perdiendo frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlo y no dejar que se le resbalara de las manos. Al final los débiles latidos de Farlan fueron menos constantes, con un último esfuerzo miro a Levi y movió sus labios lentamente.

"Te amo Levi"

Sus ojos se cerraron y por fin su corazón se detuvo por completo.

Los días siguientes fueron fatales, Levi no había salido de su cuarto por nada, ni siquiera por una copa de sangre, ni por las constantes llamadas de su hermana para que saliera, ni para asistir al funeral de Farlan, ni para despedirse de él. Simplemente no soportaría un mundo sin él. Sin su amado.

Hanji tuvo que organizar el funeral de Farlan y lo hizo lo más sencillo y discreto posible, lo enterró en el cementerio de Berlín y se despidió de él, tanto por ella como por Levi. Ella también había sufrido por el muerte de Farlan, le tenía un cariño inimaginable; era como su segundo hermano pero ahora de nuevo había perdido a parte de su familia.

Levi se aferró a las cuatro habitaciones de su cuarto y Hanji ya no hacia ni el más mínimo intento por intentar sacarlo de ella. Pasaron varios meses hasta que Levi salió de su habitación, estaba muy delgado y desnutrido por no haber bebido sangre en todo ese tiempo pero por fin lo hizo.

En todo el tiempo que paso en su encierro y después de torturarse a sí mismo por no haber protegido a Farlan, llego a la conclusión de que si él hubiera vivido no le hubiera gustado verlo en ese deplorable estado, así que decidió arreglar las cosas y continuar.

Pasaron al menos cinco años para que Auruo llegara a su casa y se quedara desde entonces, varios años más tarde llegaron Isabel y Reiner y unos meses más tarde llego Bertholdt, todos y cada uno de ellos sabían el máximo secreto de Levi y Hanji y están dispuestos a protegerlo como suyo.

Para Hanji y Levi ninguno de ellos eran sirvientes, eran su familia y si ellos los protegían, ellos también lo harían.

Levi regreso de nuevo y vio como sus lágrimas caían sobre las teclas del piano, se puso de pie y con el dorso de su mano, las limpio. Camino a la ventana y vio como el sol se levantaba por entre las montañas, tan esplendoroso como solo él podía ser y un nuevo día comenzó.

Farlan ya no estaba y ahora tenía a quien proteger, esta vez no dudaría en poder la vida de su amado antes que la suya y si era necesario la entregaría para protegerlo.

Amaba intensamente a Eren y no dejaría que nada le pasara. Ese era un juramento hacia el mismo.

**¿Podrá Levi proteger a Eren? ¿Dónde está Hanji? ¿Qué paso con Erwin y Nile, que no aparecieron en este capítulo? ¿Qué paso con Mikasa y el hombre de negro? ¿Sera que Mi choza es un alien y vinieron por ella? ¿Por qué Sasha y Connie no tiene un protagónico? ¿Por qué me dejan tanta tarea?**

:::::::

_Si ya se a nadie le importa mis últimas preguntas XD bueno en fin… Espero que hayan disfrutado de estos capítulos y como dije tratare de subir dos más antes de que acabe el fin de semana oseaselesese, antes del domingo :D_

_Gracias por leer a mis fieles lectorcillas que tengo por ahí y a los curiosos que llegan a conocer mi fanfic también, muchas gracias; es muy bueno saber que estas habiendo bien lo que te gusta y que cuando lo compartes con más personas a estas también les gusta lo que haces :3_

_Y beso y un abrazo a tod s_


	9. Capitulo 9

_Uff! Después de varias semanas vuelvo :D disculpen la demora, como siempre la escuela me tiene prisionera (literalmente) y no podía escribir, además tenía un leve bloqueo mental que se me hizo eterno y horrible (Fue horrible, horrible!)_

_Bueno sin más les dejo el nuevo capítulo :3, espero que es guste._

**Mikasa se encuentra con un hombre vestido de negro. Hanji está en busca del libro de dibujos de Eren. Erwin y Nile están huyendo de alguien pero se separan. Levi recuerda su primer amor y por fin toma una decisión.**

:::::::

En la casa Ackerman, se veía a una chica siendo manipulada hasta el mayor de los extremos por un hombre alto, de cabellara larga y ropas negras.

-¿Entonces… - Mikasa medito sus palabras y luego las dejo ir – Eren está vivo? –le pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en las al hombre o anciano, lo que fuera.

El viejo ladeo la boca y formo una mueca un tanto engañosa, ya tenía a la muchacha entre sus dedos y la podía utilizar como más se le antojara; se volvería una fiel sirvienta. Kenny no podía creer con cuanta facilidad había caído en su trampa pero eso le daba igual, pues si no cai, simplemente la desangraría y luego la dejaría transformarse para poder manipularla.

-Así es y yo puedo llevarte con él, pero antes tienes que pasar por la muerte –sentencio con una sonrisa, que parecía más bien la mueca.

-¡Lo hare! Si eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer, ¡lo hare! Todo sea por traer de regreso a Eren.

Mikasa estaba segura de que Eren no estaba muerto, pero lo que Kenny no le conto es que en realidad él no sabía de ninguna forma el paradero del chico y tampoco le dijo que la quería para poder eliminar por fin a Levi, su "hijo" más molesto y fuerte que tiene.

Kenny sabía que Levi era un monstruo y que si él no lo hubiera transformado, eso no hubiera pasado; pero por más que lo negara, Levi era su más grande creación y eso nunca lo dudaría.

Excepto cuando lo vio débil y sensible por un simple humano, un humano que el mismo Levi pensó que había muerto, pero Kenny sabia de sobra que él podía traerlo a la inmortal vida solo con una mordida suya y justo así lo hizo.

Ahora tenía dos aras con las que acabar con su desagradable hijo, solo faltaba encontrarlo y nada más.

Lo más seguro es que cuando llegara a Rusia, ya tendría a Erwin esperando por él y con noticias de su otro plebeyo, por llamarlo así; sabía que algo bueno sacaría de mentirle a Erwin sobre la muerte del chico rubio.

Las ramas de los pinos se mecían al son del viento que corría, causando el único sonido que podía escucharse en ese momento; Erwin llevaba varias horas ahí en ese lugar esperando a que Nile apareciera pero no podía soportar esperar más por él. Se había preocupado por su amigo y amante pero debía de ir con Kenny para informarle que no había encontrado a Levi en ninguna parte.

Aun así decidió esperar otro par de horas, mismas que corrieron son el aire y se fueron en un instante; Erwin se puso en marcha, ya luego buscaría a Nile, aunque seguía preocupado por él.

El camino a Rusia fue corto y apresurado, tenía que decirle a Kenny que no había encontrado a Levi y que seguramente alguien ya lo había matado o que se mantenía en tan constante movimiento que era casi imposible localizarlo; solo esperaba que le creyera esa última mentira, pues ya no quería formar parte de esa horrible y desastrosa familia.

Sin embargo cuando llego a casa de Kenny, sus sirvientes le dijeron que salió y no había vuelto, que si gustaba lo esperara y así lo hizo.

Tenía prisa pero si se iba tendría más problemas y el "fósil" jamás lo dejaría ir.

Mientras tanto, en la noche que Erwin y Nile durmieron juntos, en la casa Ackerman.

Levi dejaba de pensar en Farlan, era suficiente, ahora amaba a Eren con todo su corazón, si es que aun tenia uno; y no necesitaba estar pensando en los recuerdos de las personas que se fueron y nunca volverán.

Se levantó del sillón que había tomado durante casi toda la noche y salió por el balcón de la sala, camino un poco por e jardín y cuando llego al centro se dispuso a dar ligeros y delicados pasos de baile.

La nieve lo acompañaba de vez en vez cuando esta levantaba al sentir las ondas de aire que causaba el azabache, los etéreos movimientos fueron acompañados una vez más con la dama de nieve, que siempre participaba en ellos cuando el invierno llegaba.

Eren se había despertado después de no sentir el frio que Levi e transmitía a su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama con la boca reseca y con un hambre feroz; tenia sed.

Se levantó completamente y busco a Levi, aun no conocía en su totalidad la casa y no quería vagar por toda ella buscando en cada habitación la cocina, fue el pasillo que daba a la sala y cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de ver a Levi bailando.

Bailaba justo como cuando lo vio en el techo de la casa de los vecinos, recordaba a la perfección esa noche y justo ahora se reía de ser tan tonto de creer que se mataría si caía del techo.

Sin pensárselo mucho, corrió a su lado para bailar con él; ese sería su primer baile y Eren estaba más que feliz por poder acompañarlo y no solo tener que verlo como tantas veces lo hizo, mientras se conocían, cuando él era humano y aún estaba en la maldita silla de ruedas.

Levi se percató de la presencia de Eren y en un último giro que realizo abrió los brazos y recibió a Eren con ellos.

Lo levanto del suelo de nieve y lo giro sobre el mismo lugar varias veces, mientras se veían fijos a los ojos uno al otro; una pequeña sonrisa por aquí, otra por allá y listo. No era necesario ver más de ellos para saber que se amaban y nuca se separarían.

Todos en la casa, ya estaba despiertos cuando los vieron bailar, mientras el Sol subía por entre las montañas y coloreaba el cielo de tonos claros y brillantes.

Y así como apareció el Sol en el firmamento, los que habitaban en a casa se dispusieron a trabajar para tener todo listo para el desayuno de ese día.

Por otra parte Hanji no llego nunca a la casa de Eren después de encontrar a alguien su camino.

Simplemente no podía creer que existieran tan magníficos seres en la tierra, eran demasiado bellos y asombrosos. En su camino al poblano de origen de Eren se topó con un par de niños muy tiernos y lindos, que intentaban cobijarse con unos cuantos cartones y una hojas de periódico; del frio que hacia esa noche.

Se quedo un buen rato observándolos desde el tejado de la casa que estaba sobre ellos y los refugiaba de la poca nieve que caia.

Deseaba ayudarlos, pero no sabia exactamente que hacer, pronto llego a la conclusión de darles algo con que acobijarse y tan pronto como pudo, entro a una casa cualquiera y sin hacer si quiera un ruido alguno, robo un par de mantas para dárselas a los pequeños.

Cuando regreso a donde estaban los pequeños, estos habían desaparecido; vio todo el desastre de cartones y periódico. Alguien los estaba persiguiendo y ellos habían salido huyendo, sin más subió a los tejados y empezó a buscarlos desde ahí. No tardo mucho para encontrarlos, pero para ese momento vio como un par de muchachos mayores los golpeaban a ambos. Al parecer estos tenían un jefe que les decían de vez en vez: "Más fuerte, quiero que griten y lloren pidiendo clemencia".

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos niños, lloraba y mucho menos gritaban; solo daban pequeños quejidos por cada golpe que les propinaban. Hanji no soporto ver tales acciones ante dos infantes que no pueden protegerse así mismo y que no tienen a nadie.

Ese hecho cambiara esa misma noche.

Hanji se abalanzó sobre el jefe de los chicos que golpeaban a los niños y lo jalo hacia atrás tapándole la boca para que no gritara y lo mordio, le saco cada una de las gotas que tenia de sangre y sin pensárselo ni un segundo, le arrebato la vida, después de decirle en un surruro y cerca del oído.

-Aprende a meterte con alguien de tu tamaño, basura.

El muchacho solo la veía horrorizado por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pedir clemencia, pues Hnaji ya había acabado con él.

Tiro los restos del joven en ese mismo lugar y mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre que bajan por las comisuras de sus labios, les hablo a los otros dos bribones que n se detenia de golpear a los pequeños.

-Sera mejor que los dejen.

Ambos tipos la vieron de arriba abajo y sonrieron, esperaban que su jefe llegara para atacarla, pro no aparecía y fue cuando fijaron sus vistas al callejón que quedaba cerca y vieron la mano de que fuera su jefe.

Estaban asombrados y muy preocupados por su jefe, dejaron a los niños y se fueron contra Hanji que los recibió a ambos con un par de puñetazos, el primero en el estómago y el segundo en el rostro. Después de recibir semejantes golpes, ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo y se retorcieron de dolor, seguramente tenían un par de costillas rotas y con algún fragmento de la cara fuera de su lugar.

-Si no quieren que les pase algo más, se irán y no volverán nunca a este lugar y si es posible, vayan se dé la cuidad y del país; que si yo los veo acabare con lo que empecé –dijo Hanji con una voz cargada de odio y rencor, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo; se agacho a su nivel y tomo a uno de ellos por el cuello de a camisa y lo levanto para que la viera a los ojos -¿Entendido o lo explico de nuevo?

El joven con grandes dificultades y con un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, asintió mientras veía los ojos rojos de Hanji.

-Muy bien, así se hace –finalizo y lo dejo caer en el suelo de nuevo –tienen una semana.

Sin mirarlos, se levantó y camino hacia los dos pequeños, que estaban inconscientes después de haber recibido tal paliza.

Hanji los miro, uno de ellos era rubio y carita era redonda, el otro castaño y tenía la carita alargada; debían de tener al meno años. Los arropo a ambos con las mantas que aun traía, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban muy delgados.

Quería llorar y de una vez matar a los malditos que los lastimaron, pero se detuvo; no deseaba revivir recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia, mismos que acabaron cuando Levi la saco de casa de su tutor Kenny. Ahora era feliz pero los recuerdos estaban ahí y de vez en vez la lastimaban y deseaba encontrarse con el anciano para matarlo y así acabar con todo el dolor que tenía dentro. Nunca lo había hecho, ella no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Tomo a los dos pequeños entre sus brazos y los llevo de vuelta a casa, su casa, la casa de Levi; esperaba que no se molestara por llevarlos, pero de todas formas le daba igual. Ella cuidaría de los pequeños.

Mikasa estaba un tanto contrariada con lo que hacer, el hombre de negro le había dicho que volvería la siguiente noche y si ella deseaba ver a eren de nuevo que lo esperara en la habitación del mismo y si no quería hacerlo, que no apareciera.

Era más que un hecho que ella deseaba ver de nuevo al castaño, pero no sabía cuánto había de cierto n lo que le dijo el anciano; ella recordaba haber encontrado a Eren en su habitación sin vida, también sabía que Grisha había sido quien reviso a Eren y él no podía equivocarse, era doctor; sencillamente era absurdo y por ultimo ella había visto el cadáver de Eren ser llevado al cementerio, después de que ella bajara la puerta del féretro donde descansaba.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Por la mañana llegó Armin a la casa de los Jeager donde estaba Mikasa desayunando junto a sus padres adoptivos, quería que salieran a jugar pues desde la muerte de Eren, ella no había ido a ninguna parte y no salía por ninguna razón de la casa, así que pensó en animarla para que no estuviera triste más tiempo.

Sin embargo Mikasa le dio la negativa, ella no quería salir de casa, ni aunque la forzaran, no iría a ninguna parte; Armin al final declino su oferta y le sugirió que jugaran dentro de la casa, pero nuevamente recibió una negativa y esta vez Mikasa alegaba que estaba lo suficientemente grande para andar jugando como una pequeña por toda la casa.

Armin al final se di por vencido y regreso a su hogar donde lo esperaba su abuelito.

Mikasa lo vio marcharse y justo en ese momento tomo la decisión más importante de su vida.

Se iría con el anciano para ver a Eren, eso era todo, ella no tenía otro objetivo más que ese. Deseaba ver a su hermano y amor prohibido una vez más aunque todo fuera un engaño, ella iría con tal de verlo.

Después de horas insufribles, por esperar a Kenny, Erwin estaba desesperado e irritado; debía marcharse ya si quería buscar a Nile y encontrarlo. El sonido de su pie chocando cada dos segundo contra el piso de madera se detuvo cuando vio como llegaba Kenny por el pasillo derecho y hablaba con otra persona, que lo seguía de cerca.

Erwin estaba asombrado, no podía ser cierto. Ahí estaba el traidor que lo abandono cuando él no quiso transformarlo en un ser inmortal.

:::::::

**Eren Levi son felices, por ahora. Hanji rescata a un par de niños. Mikasa decide irse con el hombre de negro. Erwin recibe una sorpresa. ¿Dónde está Nile?**

Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Y otra vez tarde, como siempre, bueno intentar hacer muchas cosas es un tanto difícil, pero ya en un par de semanas me libero de la Universidad ¡YEY! (Ni te alegres todavía hay que trabajar)_

_Bueno y por fin hoy les traigo la actualización de Full Moon :D_

_Espero que la disfruten y me dejen lindos RW, que contestare tan pronto me robe el Wi-Fi de la escuela (Pero si es gratis), bueno en fin._

**Mikasa es invitada por Kenny, que la ha engañado diciéndole que sabe dónde está Eren. Erwin recibe una gran sorpresa. Hanji rescato a un par de niños. Levi y Eren disfrutan de su vida juntos o solo un poco de tiempo.**

:::::::

No había errores, ese era Mike; Erwin hace ya tanto tiempo que lo hacía muerto pero estaba equivocado, ahora Mike también era inmortal y al perecer el responsable de todo fue Kenny.

Eran un par de bastardos.

Cuando por fin Kenny le dio alcance a Erwin este relajo las facciones y salió a su encuentro, se levantó y estrecho su mano con la de su "padre".

-Erwin, que viaje tan corto fue esta vez ¿eh? –le dijo Kenny entre feliz y satisfecho de tener a su hijo ahí y más si traía noticias con él.

-Hola Kenny –Erwin sonrió suavemente y soltó su agarre –solo fueron seis meses.

-Bueno, bueno entremos que este no es un lugar para tratar asuntos importantes como este.

Kenny abrió su oficina y dejo entrar tanto a Erwin como a Mike, tan pronto cerró la puerta se transportó a su asiento y tomo su lugar.

El lugar era un poco oscuro por las pesadas cortinas que estaban en las ventanas pero lo suficiente iluminado para que todo se viera claramente, los muebles eran de pino y las paredes eran decoradas con cuadros de acrílico bastantemente antiguos así como de armas de toda índole, desde armas de fuego hasta espadas y dagas; las repisas del librero estaban llenos de libros viejos y en distintos idiomas, por último el piso estaba decorado con una enorme alfombra roja y sobre esta la piel de un oso negro, misma que Kenny gusta de presumir como su premio a la lucha que tuvo con un osos cuando recién fue convertido hace ya bastantes años.

-Espero que sean buenas noticias Erwin –dijo con un mueca burlona, muestra de su inminente felicidad.

Erwin lo sabía, había una gran razón para que Kenny sonriera de esa forma y era más que claro que no lo era él, no podía ser Mike; era otra cosa. Medito sus palabras y luego las dejo ir.

-No encontré ningún rastro de él, tal vez y ya está muerto o siempre cambia de lugar, pueden ser tantas posibilidades pero son las que encuentro más realistas –menciono mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, Mike estaba parado a su lado del escritorio como si estuviera listo para atacar.

Erwin al parecer no sabía todo, pero él tenía que ver en todo esto; Kenny perdió la sonrisa con tan solo las primeras palabras, su mueca haba desaparecido y su enojo crecía.

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme Erwin! ¡Yo sé que has estado encubriendo a Levi! ¡Maldigo el hecho de que no conozca el paradero de mi maldito hijo por más que te hemos seguido, pero eso no pone excusa a tu traición hacia mí! –sus gritos eran impresionantes, Erwin no esperaba que lo estuvieran siguiendo aunque tampoco le sorprendía, después de todo era Kenny de quien hablaban.

-No son mentiras Kenny, te digo la verdad – Erwin suspiro, cerró los ojos y coloco su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba – y aunque fuera mentira, no creo que estuviera mal, después de todo tú también me has mentido Kenny –retomo su posición original y miro al anciano con su profundo e intenso odio.

Kenny sonrió malicioso, sabía que si Erwin veía a Mike este se alteraría y se estaba divirtiendo con ello, bueno tenía que manipularlo si quería saber dónde estaba el bastardo de su hijo "monstruo" Levi.

-No sé a qué te refieres Erwin, él llego a mí por sí mismo, nadie obligo a nada al muchacho –dijo Kenny con una calma que molestaba a Erwin –y si lo hubiera amenazado ¿Qué? Eso no es problema tuyo o ¿sí?

Kenny tenía razón, él que quería ser vampiro era Mike y aunque él no se lo hubiera concedido no significaba que podía encontrarse con otro ser inmortal como él y pedirle que lo transformara y este le cumpliera tal deseo tan egoísta.

-No lo es –respondió hastiado, incluso en ese momento Mike lo miraba con desprecio y altanería.

-Eso me parece perfecto –dijo Kenny nuevamente feliz –y ahora si es posible, dime… ¿Dónde se encuentra Levi?

Un silencio inundo la habitación y solo se podía escuchar como el aire corría fuera de la casa. Erwin veía a los ojos a Kenny y este a su vez veía a Erwin.

-Eso nunca.

Ambas palabras salieron lenta y suavemente, no había nada que le pateara más las bolas a Kenny, que se lo traerán con rodeos inútiles.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Más te vale decir todo o tu amiguito, amante o lo que sea se muere!

Por la puerta entraron un par de jóvenes arrastrando a una persona por los brazos, justo cuando llegaron lo arrojaron cerca de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio; Erwin lo reconoció de inmediato, era Nile pero estaba muy malherido, las heridas eran profundas y frescas. Lo estaban torturando mientras él esperaba por Kenny y también mientras ambos hablaban.

Erwin se sentía de lo peor por no darse cuenta de ello, por su lado Kenny estaba más que encantado con la reacción de Erwin, sí que era estúpido su hijo.

-No puedo creer con qué facilidad has caído Erwin –dijo Kenny mientras se le acercaba por la espalda – y eso que eras uno de mis hijos más talentosos e inteligentes.

Erwin dejo su frustración y todo en el paso a ser un montón de enojo y furia contenida, tenía que acabar todo pero era riesgoso hacerlo en esas condiciones, ellos solo eran dos y Nile estaba muy mal.

Todo eso estaba mal y muy mal.

Por otro lado en la misma casa de Kenny, Mikasa estaba pasando por la tortuosa metamorfosis que la ponzoña del anciano que le había inyectado, justo ese día el Ackerman había vuelto de Alemania y consigo había llevado a la chiquilla.

Por fin la tenía para él y la manejaría a su antojo, solo necesitaba saber dónde carajos estaba Levi, solo eso, pero como claro Erwin no le había dicho nada eso llevaba sus planes a otro estado. Tenía que saberlo y si mataba a Erwin ya no tendría pista alguna, eso había sucedido con Nile, Mike se había encargado de él luego de capturarlo pero no había dicho ni una sola palabra y era muy frustrante.

-Vamos Erwin, sé que no eres tan estúpido como Nile y de algo estoy seguro –dijo Kenny mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del rubio, mismo que lo sacudió para que la retirara – y si te niegas a decir algo hare que él te saque toda la información –menciono mientras con la mirada le señalaba a Mike, mismo que tomo a Nile y con una mano lo levanto del piso.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue la terrible golpiza que Mike e propinaba a Nile, Erwin veía todo mientras su corazón caía en lo más hondo de él y una llamarada de enojo crecía sin parar, Kenny por su parte se deleitaba con el espectáculo y Mike, él estaba gozando con la mueca de dolor y frustración de su antiguo amante.

Era cierto que en cuando conoció a Erwin hace ya bastantes años, lo había amado pero cuando descubrió su mayor secreto quiso algo más que el amor y el cariño del rubio, é quería la inmortalidad pero Erwin se había negado y para que no siguiera pidiéndolo solo lo abandono. Zacarius estaba más que enojado con las acciones de Smith pero nada pudo hacer, se había esfumado como su la tierra se lo hubiera comido y no había ni una sola pista de él, pero en su buscada por encontrarlo se encontró con un personaje de lo más interesante. Ni más ni menos que con Kenny.

Al final llego a un acuerdo con Kenny y este a cambio le pidió la inmortalidad, misma que él otro le entrego.

Definitivamente todo acabaría muy mal.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Brandemburgo, el castillo de Levi era arribado por una castaña de lentes que entrada apresurada por la puerta principal y corría a su cuarto con un par de bultos en brazos.

Estaba preocupada, los pequeños que había rescatado en la noche tenían una escandalosa fiebre misma que les provocaba que no dejaran de sudar y toser.

Subió con una velocidad impresionante a su habitación y los acomodo en la cama para que estuvieran cómodos, bajo a la primera planta y busco de inmediato a Isabel para que la ayudara y afortunadamente la encontró en la cocina junto con Auruo.

-Chicos ayúdenme, rápido – Hanji como entro se fue, sabía que la había escuchado y era suficiente.

Tanto Isabel como Auruo corrieron a la habitación de Hanji y cuando entraron se sorprendieron de lo más increíble, había dos niños pequeños en la cama de la castaña tendidos y al parecer enfermos.

-Necesito que me ayuden a bajarles la fiebre, no tengo idea de que hacer –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza llena de preocupación.

-Muy bien Hanji –dijo Isabel mientras caminaba hacia la cama para ver mejor a los infantes, eran muy pequeños y estaban muy mal heridos; Auruo se acercó cuando ella media la temperatura de los niños como la palma de su mano, estaba hirviendo –Tienen la fiebre muy alta, hay que bajárselas de golpe, necesitaremos agua helada, ropa limpia, jabón y un par de toallas.

Auruo asintió y bajo para buscar todo y de paso pedirles a Reiner y Bertholdt que llevaran un tanto de nieve al baño al cuarto de Hanji, sería más rápido si enfriaban más el agua con nieve.

Ellos asintieron y así como lo indico el hombre mayor, llevaron nieve y arreglaron rápidamente la tina; no entendían que sucedía pero si era una orden de la castaña ellos la acatarían.

Levi noto todo el ruido que estaban haciendo mientras seguía jugando con Eren en el jardín lleno de nieve y al parecer el castaño también pues fue el primero en detenerse, fijo la mirada en la ventana de la que parecía ser una habitación y respiro profundamente.

Un delicado y suave aroma llego a él y sus pulmones se llenaron de él, sabia de que era el olor y lo quería, su boca se llenó de saliva y salió corriendo en dirección de la casa. Levi también había captado el aroma y tenía que detener a Eren antes de que pasara algo desastroso.

Tanto Levi como Eren corrían dentro de la casa con una velocidad increíble, ambos querían llegar y justo cuando estaban en el segundo piso Levi vio a Reiner.

-¡Deténganlo, va hacia lo que sea que tengan dentro!

Reiner vio como Eren se dirigía hacia él y con un golpe directo en el estómago lo detuvo pero no lo suficiente, Eren se puso de pie y siguió con su camino, pensó que si atacaba a Reiner todo sería más rápido y no dudo en hacerlo.

Solo se abalanzó sobre él e intento morderlo.

Fortuna, coincidencia, inevitable, llámenlo como quieran, pero justo en ese instante salía Bertholdt de la habitación y alcanzo a jalar por la camisa a Reiner y lo tiro al piso, fue entonces cuando le propino una fuerte patada a Eren en un costado y misma que lo arrojo sobre la pared.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y a la vez muy lento.

Levi ya estaba a lado de Eren y lo había sujetado para que no fuera hacer algo estúpido de nuevo. Bertholdt ayudo a Reiner y lo puso en pie, le rubio temblaba era la primera vez que casi era mordido por un vampiro y uno muy loco por sangre. Hanji salió al encuentro de Eren y Levi.

-Traigan una copa para Eren –les indico a Reiner y a Bertholdt, ellos asintieron y desparecieron por las escaleras –disculpa Levi todo esto es mi culpa –dijo Hanji colocándose a su altura, ya que estaba en el piso sujetando a Eren por la espalda mientras este forcejeaba por soltarse.

-Solo espero que sea una muy buena razón cuatro ojos o ya te las veras conmigo por lo que le paso a Eren –dijo un tanto hastiado y molesto.

Hanji asintió y sonrió, definitivamente Levi era el mejor hermano que nunca tuvo.

-Te lo explicare todo cuando Eren este mejor.

Solo esperaron unos minutos más y nuevamente por las escaleras aparecieron sus amigos y sirvientes, Bertholdt le entrego la copa a Levi y este a su vez le dio a beber a Eren, poco a poco dejo de forcejar y se calmó. Parecía como si estuviera en un trance, un trance muy bueno y pacífico.

Cuando se recuperó completamente, Levi lo puso en pie y lo sujeto con sus manos para que no fuera a caer, llevaba bastante rato parado y ya estaba cansado.

-Traigan su silla, puede que ya se haiga cansado, aún no está completamente curado.

Reiner y Bertholdt asintieron y fueron por ella, Eren veía a Levi con un semblante triste y arrepentido, no sabía que reaccionaria así por el hambre que tenía, en parte estaba avergonzado pues sentía que le había fallado a Levi y había intentado a atacar a alguien de la casa.

-No es tu culpa Eren, es de la cuatro ojos –menciono cuando vio la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de Eren, ambos se vieron a los ojos y Eren sonrió, Levi no estaba enojado y entonces sintió como los labios de Levi chocaban con los suyos.

Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre y el sabor de Levi mezclarse, era una maravilla de sabores, cuando finalizaron el beso Levi limpio con su dedo pulgar la comisura del labio de Eren que tenía un poco de sangre y mismo que llevo a la boca con el líquido carmesí.

-Tanto lo querías y mira como lo desperdicias –dijo entre coqueto y pasional.

Hanji se rio y Levi la miro, si las miradas mataran seguramente Hanji ya hubiera muerto más veces que un centenar de gatos juntos.

-No sean tan empalagosos –dijo mientras les enseñaba la lengua y hacia un gesto de asco, y no es que le diera asco, solo que disfrutaba de hacer rabiar a su hermano cada que tenía oportunidad.

:::::::

_Espero que les haya gustado y esperen el próximo, que este estuvo lleno de acción y creo que el próximo también :D_

_Bueno otra cosa, no crean que estoy loca con mis paréntesis que pongo cada que hablo, solo que sufro de doble personalidad y me friega de vez en vez (Para nada, solo debo de aparecer de vez en cuando)_

_Y por último, les quiero preguntar algo: ¿Alguna de ustedes sigue la trilogía de películas de Los Juegos del Hambre?_

_Les pregunto porque pienso hacer una adaptación de la historia, aunque a lo muy Shingeky no Kyojin :D ¿Qué opinan?_

_Bueno con esta pregunta las dejo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._


End file.
